


Obsession

by Leya



Series: Hidden Heart [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krads sogenannte Liebe zu Satoshi richtet diesen allmählich zugrunde. Doch ist Satoshi wirklich dazu verdammt, sein Leben mit jemandem zu verbringen, den er hasst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 23.10.2002.

Sanft strichen die geisterhaften Finger des Dämonen durch seine Haare und Satoshi unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Schaudern. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es war vergebens.

=Satoshi= Das leise Wispern war fast unhörbar, doch Satoshi wusste, dass er nicht einfach so tun konnte, als hätte er es nicht gehört. =Du hast dich heute sehr lange mit diesem kleinen Mädchen unterhalten, wie heißt sie noch? Ach ja, Risa. Du brauchst sie nicht, wo du doch mich haben kannst!=

Die schlanken, kalten Finger wanderten durch seine Haare, strichen über seine Wangen und der blauhaarige Junge zuckte zusammen.

=Wehr dich nicht gegen mich! Du weißt, dass ich der einzige für dich bin!=

Satoshi verschloss seine Gedanken vor dem besitzergreifenden Dämonen, der seit Generationen seine Familie heimsuchte. In seinen Träumen, seinen Gedanken war es ein anderer, der ihn in die Arme nahm, ein anderer, der ihn küsste und streichelte. Sollte Krad jemals herausfinden, wem sein Interesse wirklich galt, dann... Panik stieg in ihm auf, doch er kämpfte sie nieder, ehe Krad es bemerken konnte.

=Du gehörst mir!=

Der blauhaarige Junge seufzte und ließ sich langsam in die Umarmung sinken, die Krad ihm aufzwang. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Krad vorsichtig mit ihm umgehen würde, solange er ihm gehorchte.

=Wunderschön!= Krad ließ seine Finger tiefer wandern, erkundete die seidige Haut auf Satoshis Schenkeln. Der Junge schloss die Augen, versuchte nicht zu atmen, nicht an den Dämon zu denken, der ihm seine Berührungen aufzwang. Doch es war vergebens. Satoshi konnte es diesmal nicht ertragen. Er stemmte sich gegen Krad, versuchte, diesen von sich weg zu stoßen.

-Nein- Vor seinem inneren Auge bildete sich das Gesicht desjenigen, den er am meisten von allen liebte.

Krad erstarrte. Seine Augen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen. Er packte den sich windenden Jungen und hielt ihn unter sich fest.

=Was war das?= Rasch verdrängte Satoshi den Gedanken in die hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe Krad ihm seinen Willen aufzwingen und seine Gedanken plündern konnte.

Krads Berührungen wurden noch eisiger, seine Wut ein unterschwelliges Feuer kalter Grausamkeit. Er wollte Satoshi zwingen, sich ihm zu öffnen, seine Gedanken preiszugeben, doch der Junge erwies sich als erstaunlich hartnäckig. Krad hatte keinen Erfolg und das machte ihn wütend.

=An wen hast du gedacht?= Er löste sich ein wenig aus dem Körper des Jungen, gab seiner Gestalt eine durchaus realistische Form. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, bis er in Satoshis Körper zurückkehren musste, doch diese Zeit reichte ihm vollkommen aus. =Wieso zwingst du mich, dir weh zu tun?=

Seine Hand traf die Wange des Jungen, riss seinen Kopf herum. Vor Satoshis Augen tanzten Sterne. Der zweite Schlag raubte ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein. Aber leider nur fast.

Krad nagelte ihn am Boden fest, zwang seine Beine auseinander. Der stechende Schmerz, als der Ältere in ihn eindrang war wohlvertraut und fremd zugleich. Satoshi biss sich auf die Lippen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, doch er weinte nicht.

 



 

"Was ist denn mit Hiwatari passiert?!"

Daisuke hörte das leise Raunen seiner Klassenkameraden und drehte sich um. Satoshi stand in der Tür, ein dunkelroter Bluterguss prangte auf seiner linken Wange, das Auge war fast zugeschwollen.

Daisuke stockte der Atem. /Krad!/

//Wo?// Dark schreckte aus seinem Schlummer auf.

/Der arme Satoshi!/

//Du hast recht. Krad muss ein wenig ausgerastet sein.//

/Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Wir müssen ihm helfen./

//Müssen wir? Warum?//

/Weil er mein Freund ist/, entgegnete der Junge bestimmt.

//Daisuke...// Dark spürte, dass es dem Jungen ernst war und gab seufzend auf.

 



 

"Hiwatari-kun, warte!" Daisuke rannte Satoshi hinterher, der beinahe im Laufschritt die Schule verlassen hatte. Keuchend erreichte der rothaarige Junge seinen Freund. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, stellte er fest: "Das war Krad!"

Satoshi wandte den Blick ab. "Ist nicht so schlimm!"

"Aber...sieh dich doch an! Warum hat er das getan?!"

//Aber Daisuke!//

/Was denn?/

//Weißt du das wirklich nicht?!//

/Wenn ich es wüsste, dann hätte ich nicht gefragt!/

"Es ist nicht wichtig, Daisuke!" Satoshi wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Warte!" Daisukes Hand schoss vor, umfasste seinen Arm und sah zu seinem Schrecken, wie Satoshi zusammenzuckte. Manchmal war er naiv, das wusste er, doch diesmal brauchte er nur Sekunden, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. "Komm! Meine Mutter kann sich das ansehen!"

"Nein!" Satoshi riss sich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Es geht mir gut!"

Dann rannte er davon.

Daisuke starrte ihm betroffen nach. Er hatte die Tränen in Satoshis Augen gesehen und fühlte sich absolut hilflos.

//Du bist wirklich ein Tollpatsch!//

/Aber er ist mein Freund! Warum läßt er sich denn nicht von mir helfen? Dafür sind Freunde da!/

//Du hilfst ihm am meisten, wenn du dich von ihm fernhältst! Krad ist kein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse und er hält deinen Freund für sein Eigentum!//

/Um so schlimmer!/

//Leg dich nicht mit Krad an! Er ist ein Killer!//

/Aber.../

//Nein, Daisuke! Halt dich raus!//

/Das kann ich nicht!/ Er rannte Satoshi hinterher.

//.....//

 



 

Satoshi erreichte sein Apartment in Rekordzeit. Er hastete die Treppe hinauf und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, heute zur Schule zu gehen! Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und zog sein Hemd aus. Sein Gesicht war halb so schlimm. Er konnte froh sein, dass Daisuke den Rest nicht gesehen hatte. Blutergüsse zogen sich kreuz und quer über seine Brust und seinen Rücken.

=Siehst du jetzt, wozu du mich getrieben hast? So muss es nicht sein, Satoshi!=

-Lass mich in Ruhe!-

Kalte Finger wanderten über sein Rückgrat und verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut. Satoshi rührte sich nicht, obwohl alles in ihm nach Flucht schrie.

Es klingelte.

"Hiwatari? Mach auf!"

-Daisuke?-

=Besuch? Wie nett! Lass mich raus, dann kann ich mit ihm spielen!=

-Niemals!- Satoshi ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

"Was willst du hier?!"

Daisuke zuckte vor der kalten Stimme zurück. "Ich will dir helfen! Du brauchst einen Arzt!"

"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Satoshi knallte die Tür zu.

/DAAAARK! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!/

//Daisuke, du solltest gehen! Krad ist gemeingefährlich.//

/DARK!/

//Schon gut, schon gut.//

Sekunden später beugte sich der Meisterdieb über das Türschloss und betrat gleich darauf die Wohnung.

"Was zum Teufel willst du hier?!" Satoshi hockte immer noch ohne Hemd auf dem Sofa und schwankte sichtbar zwischen Wut und Angst.

"Daisuke will dir unbedingt helfen!" Dark wanderte näher und musterte sein Gegenüber eindringlich. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Krad hat sich aber ziemlich ausgetobt!"

Satoshis Augen wurden kalt und emotionslos. "Verschwinde! Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Was hast du gemacht?!"

Satoshi seufzte. "Ich habe ihn verärgert! Deswegen musste er mir beweisen, dass..."

"Das du ihm gehörst, nicht wahr?!" Dark verzog leicht verärgert den Mund. "Der ändert sich nie!"

"Bitte, geh! Mir reicht es! Wenn du noch lange bleibst, dreht er wieder durch!" Satoshi spürte, wie Krad an seinen Gedanken zerrte und presste vor Anstrengung die Lippen aufeinander. Dann drängte er den Dämonen zurück und entspannte sich langsam. "Ich habe keine Chance gegen ihn, wenn er so ist!"

Dark zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Darf man fragen, wie er das geschafft hat?! Immerhin seid ihr ein und dieselbe Person!"

"Nicht in meinen Träumen! Meine Träume gehören ihm!" gestand Satoshi leise ein. "In meinen Träumen ist er real!"

/Aber.../

//Sei still, Daisuke! Du wolltest hierher kommen!// Dark setzte sich neben Satoshi. Dieser rückte unwillkürlich ab.

"Ich werde dir nichts tun! Ich bin nicht so verrückt wie Krad!"

=ICH BIN NICHT VERRÜCKT!=

Satoshi zuckte zusammen, als Krad losschrie. -Schrei nicht so!-

Darks Augen verengten sich kaum merklich. "Hat Krad sich gerade gemeldet?!"

"Geh! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Satoshi schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner nackten Haut.

"Du frierst!" stellte Dark fest und nahm Satoshis Hemd. Er legte es ihm um die Schultern, spürte den schlanken Körper an seinem und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er den zitternden Jungen in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Nur kurz zögerten die beiden, dann fanden ihre Lippen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

/DAAAAARRRKKK!/

=LASS MICH RAUS!=

Krad und Daisuke starrten einander verblüfft in die Augen. Dann sprang der kleinere Junge auf und rannte davon. Krad war so verblüfft, dass er sich nicht rührte. Erst allmählich holte die Realität ihn ein und auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein kaltes Grinsen.

=Du hast das gut vor mir verborgen, Satoshi!= Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss es, den Jungen in seinen Gedanken betteln zu hören. =Shh, keine Sorge! Ich werde es genießen, ihn zu töten!=


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi hockte auf dem Fußboden, den Oberkörper dicht an die Wand hinter ihm gepresst, die Arme fest um sich geschlungen und weinte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so gefühlt zu haben. Sein Inneres war in Aufruhr.

=Hör auf zu heulen!=

Satoshi fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen, erreichte jedoch nur, dass die Tränen noch stärker flossen als zuvor. Die grauenvolle Leere, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben begleitete, immer hatte er sie unterdrückt, doch jetzt war sie angeschwollen, nahm ihn voll und ganz in Besitz, raubte ihm in ihrer Intensität beinahe die Besinnung. Und Krads beständige Anwesenheit machte es nicht besser. Im Gegenteil.

=Sato-chan, Sato-chan! Ich bin enttäuscht von dir!= Kalter Atem streifte sein linkes Ohr, jagte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Hals, ehe sein Dämon sich mit einem leisen Lachen von ihm zurückzog. =Du weißt doch genau, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du jemals einem anderen gehörst! Du gehörst mir, mir ganz allein und ich werde dich jede Nacht daran erinnern, so lange, bis du diese verrückte Schwärmerei für Dark aufgibst!=

-Lass mich in Ruhe!- Satoshi legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Eine tiefe Erschöpfung breitete sich in ihm aus, eine Erschöpfung, die selbst die Angst vor der Nacht, vor seinen Träumen, verdrängte.  
=Für jetzt, Sato-chan! Für den Augenblick lasse ich dir deine Ruhe! Aber du weißt, heute Nacht verlange ich deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und du enttäuschst mich besser nicht!=

-Natürlich.- Satoshi rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und tiefe Verzweiflung brannte in seinem Inneren wie eine eisige Flamme.

 



 

/Dark!/

Der Meisterdieb zog es vor, nicht auf Daisuke zu reagieren, der im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken vor sich hin grollte.

/Verdammt, ich rede mit dir, Dark!/

//Was willst du, Daisuke?// Dark zupfte das Hemd zurecht, welches Daisukes Mutter ihm gegeben hatte und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. //Ich muss mich konzentrieren!//

/Wir müssen endlich reden, Dark! Seit gestern weichst du mir aus!/ Daisuke klang ernsthaft verärgert und Dark gab schließlich nach.

//Was gibt es denn so dringend?//

/Lenk nicht ab! Ich will wissen, was du für Hiwatari empfindest!/

//Ich weiß es nicht!//

/DARK!/

//Immer mit der Ruhe, Daisuke! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich empfinde!//

/Du liebst ihn! Warum sonst hättest du dich verwandelt!/ Daisuke klang vorwurfsvoll und Dark ließ sich nachdenklich aufs Bett sinken.

//Ich denke, du hast recht! Ich liebe Satoshi!//

/Aber...aber...seit wann? Was ist mit Riku?/

Dark seufzte. //Riku ist wundervoll...//

/Aber?/ hakte Daisuke nach, nicht bereit, den Meisterdieb so einfach davonkommen zu lassen.

//Aber ich...ich...liebe sie nicht so sehr, wie ich Satoshi liebe!//

Daisuke seuftze nun ebenfalls. Den Ärger, den der Dieb sich mit seinen Gefühlen einhandeln würde, wollte er eigentlich nicht miterleben, aber leider hatte er keine andere Wahl.

 



 

Dark flog über die Dächer, seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Wo war Satoshi? Der Raub war so einfach gewesen, beinahe lachhaft simpel. Er hatte so gehofft, den jungen Generalbeauftragten zu treffen. Satoshi war nicht gekommen.

Warum?

/Vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen!/ versuchte Daisuke sein zweites Ich zu beruhigen, doch er selbst wusste, wie fadenscheinig diese Erklärung war. Früher hätte er es geglaubt, doch seit er gesehen hatte, wozu Krad fähig war, konnte er die Besorgnis, die Dark fühlte, nur teilen.

//Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht!// Dark verlor die Konzentration und hätte um ein Haar einen Baum gerammt. Laut raschelten die Blätter, als er gerade noch einen Absturz vermied. //Verdammt!//

/Beruhig dich! Du hilfst ihm nicht, wenn du dir das Genick brichst! Abgesehen davon ist dies hier mein Körper!/ brummte Daisuke kaum hörbar in Darks Gedanken. Das Verhalten des Diebs machte ihm Angst. So durcheinander hatte er Dark noch nie erlebt.

//Ich kenne Krad! Und wenn es stimmt, dass er Satoshi auf diese Weise weh tun kann...// Dark erreichte Satoshis Apartment und landete sicher auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett. Besorgt spähte er hinein.

Auf den ersten Blick schien der Raum leer zu sein, doch dann erhaschte sein Blick eine zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett. Sekunden später öffnete er das Fenster und glitt hinein.

"Satoshi?!" Dark näherte sich dem Jungen langsam, nicht sicher, was er vorfinden würde.

Die Gestalt hob den Kopf. Tränenspuren glänzten auf Hiwataris Wangen, doch zu Darks Erleichterung schien er nicht verletzt zu sein. "Was willst du hier?!"

"Ich wollte dich sehen! Ich muss mit dir sprechen!" Dark biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ich...wir müssen reden!"

"Ich denke nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee ist!" Satoshi schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und wandte den Blick ab. "Geh bitte!"

"Das kann ich nicht!" Dark kam noch näher und kniete sich neben den Jungen. "Ich muss mit dir reden!"

"Ich will nicht mit dir sprechen!" Satoshi weigerte sich, Dark auch nur anzusehen. "Du hast mir schon genug Ärger gemacht! Verschwinde!"

"Sato...!" Er streckte die Hand aus und strich sanft über Hiwataris Wange. Die Reaktion, die er damit erzielte, überraschte ihn vollkommen.

"Verschwinde endlich! Geh weg! Lass mich allein!" Satoshi schlug nach dem überraschten Dieb. Ehe Dark sich von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte, fand er sich unter Satoshi wieder, die mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn einschlug und dabei immer weiter schrie. "Ich will das du gehst! Was muss ich tun, damit du verschwindest!"

"Satoshi!" Dark gelang es endlich, seine Handgelenke zu packen und zog den sich windenden Jungen in eine heftige Umarmung. "Hiwatari, beruhige dich! Ich will dir nicht weh tun! Ich bin nicht wie Krad!"

Hiwatari erschlaffte in Darks Armen, nur sein leises Weinen zeigte, dass er nicht bewusstlos war. Dark drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die wirren Haare des Jungen und wiederholte: "Ich bin nicht Krad!"

Satoshi lachte bitter. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht wie Krad bist!"

"Sato-chan...!"

"NENN MICH NICHT SO!" Hiwatari stemmte sich gegen Darks Griff. Kaum war er frei, rutschte er an die Wand zurück. "Nenn mich nicht so!"

"Aber...!" begann Dark, dann dämmerte es ihm. "Krad nennt dich so, nicht wahr?!"

Satoshi nickte zögerlich. "Ich kann diesen lächerlichen Kosenamen nicht mehr hören!"

Sekundenlang saßen die beiden schweigend zusammen, dann versuchte Dark es erneut. "Satoshi?! Bitte, gib mir eine Chance! Wir müssen uns unterhalten!"

Tränen brannten unter Satoshis geschlossenen Lidern. "Ich kann nicht mit dir darüber reden! Verstehst du nicht? Krad war so wütend...!"

"Hat er dir etwas getan?!" Dark wollte den anderen so gern in die Arme nehmen, doch er traute sich nicht, befürchtete, das bisschen, was zwischen ihnen noch an Vertrauen herrschte, damit vollends zu zerstören. "Ich will dich vor ihm beschützen!"

"Ach ja?! Und wie willst du das tun?!" Hiwatari schlug sich gegen die Brust. "Er ist hier drin! Dazu verdammt, mit mir in diesem Körper zu leben! Sag mir, wie ist es zusammen mit Daisuke? Versteht ihr euch?!"

Dark öffnete den Mund, doch Satoshi ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Versuchst du auch, ihm seine Seele zu stehlen, ihn zu deinem Eigentum zu machen? Nimmst du ihm die Luft zum Atmen, greifst dir jedes bisschen seines Lebens um es zu deinem zu machen? Kann er noch tun, was er möchte, oder muss er sich immer umsehen, immer auf der Hut sein, damit du nicht über ihn herfällst?! Sag mir das, Dark! Bist du so...!"

"HÖR AUF!" Dark packte Satoshis Schultern und schüttelte den Jungen heftig. "Hör auf damit! Krad ist wahnsinnig! Aber ich bin nicht wie er! Ich könnte nichts von dem tun, was er dir angetan hat! Daisuke ist mein Freund und ich respektiere ihn! Frag ihn selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!"

"Warum bist du hier?!" fragte Satoshi leise.

Dark lockerte seinen Griff um Satoshis Schultern nicht, als er antwortete. "Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich schon seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, doch ich habe es erst jetzt erkannt! Bitte, gib mir eine Chance!"

Satoshi gab sich keine Mühe, seine Tränen zu verbergen und er wehrte sich nicht mehr, als Dark ihn in seine Arme zog.


	3. Chapter 3

Satoshi lag regungslos im Halbdunkel des Zimmers und genoss das Gefühl von Darks warmem, festem Körper dicht an seinem. Dark war fest eingeschlafen und Satoshi genoss die Stille. Zufrieden legte er die Wange auf Darks Brust und lauschte auf dessen stetigen Herzschlag.

Auf einmal stieg ungewollt ein fast hysterisches Lachen in ihm auf. Was machte er eigentlich hier? Wenn ihm vor einigen Tagen jemand gesagt hätte, dass er jetzt die Nacht mit demjenigen verbringen würde, den er fangen sollte, dann hätte er diesem nie geglaubt. Wann hatte es angefangen, wann hatte er zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass er mehr für Dark empfand, als er sollte? Er wusste es nicht.

Satoshi strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Darks Gesicht. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Meisterdieb anscheinend seine Gefühle erwiderte.

"He!" Dark schnappte sich seine Hand, als er ihm über die Nase strich und nieste. "Lass das!"

"Schade!" Satoshi entzog sich Darks Zugriff und setzte sich auf. Als er in sich hineinlauschte, lächelte er zufrieden. Zu seiner großen Beruhigung schlief Krad immer noch tief und fest. Das war das einzig gute an diesem Mistkerl. Wenn er einmal einschlief, dann weckte ihn nichts so schnell auf.

"Was hast du?!" Dark fasste Satoshis Hand und spielte zärtlich mit den schlanken Fingern.

"Du musst gehen!" Satoshi wies zum Fenster. "Es wird schon hell! Daisuke muss morgen in die Schule!"

Dark grinste und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf. "Pflichtbewusst wie immer!"

"Ein Gefühl, das dir völlig abgeht!"

/Da hat er recht!/ Daisuke rührte sich in Darks Gedanken und gab seinem zweiten Ich einen mentalen Schubs.

/Wir müssen nach Hause! Meine Mutter macht sich sicher schon Sorgen!/

"HE! Verbündet euch nicht gegen mich!"

/Selbst schuld! Nun mach schon! Ich will nach Hause!/

//Okay!// Dark wandte sich Satoshi zu, der das Zwiegespräch amüsiert abgewartet hatte. "Ich muss gehen! Du weißt, man darf mich nicht erwischen!"

Satoshi grinste. "Ich werde dich irgendwann einfangen!"

Dark strich ihm sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Das hast du doch schon!"

Satoshi blickte verlegen zu Boden. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen.

"Du bist wunderschön, wenn du rot wirst!" Dark grinste, als Satoshi überrascht den Kopf hochriss.

"Was sagst du da?!"

"Du hast mich verstanden!" Dark beschloß, dass er es riskieren wollte, Satoshi jetzt zu küssen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch hatten sie alles vermieden, was eine Verwandlung auslösen könnte, doch nun hatte Dark genug davon. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die des Jungen. Sanft zuerst, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, bis Dark seine Zunge in Satoshis warmen Mund gleiten ließ, dort auf Widerstand stieß, den er jedoch rasch überwand.

Irgendwann verlor Dark die Kontrolle über sich und die Verwandlung setzte ein. Daisuke riss sich erschrocken von Satoshi los, der ihn verträumt betrachtete, bis Entsetzen sein Gesicht in eine starre Maske verwandelte.

"Geh!" keuchte er entsetzt, versuchte gewaltsam, Krad am Erwachen zu hindern.

=Lass mich auf der Stelle raus! Wie kannst du es wagen es hinter meinem Rücken mit diesem elenden Dieb zu treiben!=

"Geh, Daisuke! Beeil dich! Ich kann...nicht...er ist stärker....!" Satoshi focht einen aussichtslosen Kampf, Krad tobte in seinem Inneren wie ein gefangenes Tier. Zu seiner Erleichterung sah Satoshi, wie Daisuke aus dem Fenster stieg und gleich darauf mit Wizz Hilfe in der Morgendämmerung verschwand. Ein paar Sekunden noch widerstand Satoshi Krad, dann gab er ermattet auf und überließ dem Dämon seinen Körper.

 



 

Daisuke hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und versuchte, sich mit Dark zu unterhalten. Dieser schien jedoch mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein.

/DARK!/

//Was ist denn?// schreckte der Dieb schließlich aus Tagträumen auf.

/Ich muss wissen, was du wegen Krad zu unternehmen gedenkst!/

Dark seufzte. //Gegen Krad kann man nichts tun. Er ist einfach da und er wird Satoshi nie im Leben aufgeben. Im Endeffekt wird es heißen, er oder ich!//

/Was meinst du mit ‚er oder ich‘?//

Dark lächelte sanft. Daisuke konnte es in seinen Gedanken spüren und es schauderte ihn. Plötzlich wusste er, was Dark damit hatte sagen wollen.

"Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Du liebst ihn!" Daisuke war schockiert.

//Ich liebe Satoshi! Von Krad war dabei nicht die Rede!//

/Das ist doch das gleiche!!!/

//Ist es nicht! Glaubst du im Ernst, irgendjemand könnte Krad lieben? Der würde jemanden, den er liebt, nur so aus Spaß killen! Abgesehen davon, ist er völlig in Satoshi vernarrt!//

/Schade, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, Krad ruhigzustellen! Weißt du, so etwas wie eine Truhe, Krad rein, Deckel drauf, zuschrauben.../

//JA! DAS IST ES!!//

"Aua!" Daisuke hielt sich den Kopf, als der Dieb auf einmal losbrüllte. "Schrei nicht so! Ich bin nicht taub!"

//Entschuldigung!//

/Was ist denn?/

//Ich habe eine Idee! Du bist genial, Daisuke! Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet!//

/Äh, ja klar! Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst, worum es geht?/

//Abwarten! Lass dich überraschen!//

Grollend warf Daisuke sich zurück und zog die Decke über den Kopf.


	4. Chapter 4

Leise prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheiben und Krad schmiegte sich dichter an Satoshis warmen Körper. Der Junge in seinen Armen rührte sich nicht, selbst als er ihn auf die weiche Haut in seinem Nacken küsste, sich dort festsaugte und sein Zeichen hinterließ. Krad atmete den Duft von Satoshis Haaren ein und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er den Jungen auf den Rücken, schob seine Beine auseinander und drang mit einem einzigen rücksichtslosen Stoß in ihn ein.

Satoshi biss sich auf die Lippen bis sie bluteten, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, Krad aufzuhalten.

=Sato-chan, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von dir!= Krad küsste den Jungen leidenschaftlich, leckte das Blut von den weichen Lippen und genoss den metallischen Geschmack, den es in seinem Mund hinterließ. =Ich will nicht, dass du Dark jemals wiedersiehst! Er will dich mir wegnehmen und das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen!=

Mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen kam er zum Höhepunkt. Satoshi wandte den Kopf ab, als er Krads Samen in sich spürte und unterdrückte nur mühsam die aufsteigende Übelkeit, die in seinem Magen brannte.

=Siehst du, Sato-chan? Es kann auch schön sein! Du musst mir nur ein wenig vertrauen!= Krad drückte einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen, dann legte er beide Hände auf Satoshis Schultern und sah den Jungen unter sich nachdenklich an.

-Was willst du noch?-

=Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Sato-chan!= Krad brachte seinen Mund dicht an Satoshis Ohr und flüsterte ihm leise etwas zu.

-NEIN!- Satoshi wand sich hin und her, doch gegen Krad konnte er nichts ausrichten. Der Dämon zog sich langsam in sich selbst zurück und zog Satoshi dabei mit sich. –Nein, Krad! Bitte! Tu mir das nicht an!-

=Ich werde dich vor Dark beschützen, mein Liebling!=

-Warum bist du so zu mir? Was habe ich dir denn getan?- Satoshi rang mühsam um Atem, doch Krad nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme, wob mit Hilfe seiner Magie ein Netz um den Jungen, schlang es immer dichter um ihn und zwang ihn so langsam, aber unerbittlich in seine Gewalt. -Krad, ich flehe dich an! Ich tue alles, was du willst, aber nimm mir nicht noch mehr weg...Bitte!-

Krad ignorierte das immer schwächer werdende Flehen des Jungen, drängte ihn immer tiefer in sein eigenes Bewusstsein zurück, durchtrennte jeden Zugang zur Realität mit entschlossener Brutalität.

Satoshi fand sich selbst in Krads Gedanken wieder, so wie Krad immer in seinen Gedanken gewesen war. Doch im Gegensatz zu Krad, konnte er nicht hinaus, sich nicht mit irgendjemandem in Verbindung setzen. Völlig allein und hilflos schlang er behutsam die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Doch auch das Gefühl eines eigenen Körpers verblasste mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, so dass ihm schließlich nur das Gefühl blieb, ein substanzloser Geist zu sein. Ungewollt kamen die Tränen, langsam zuerst, dann immer stärker, bis Satoshi sich der eisigen Verzweiflung ergab, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete.

 



 

Daisukes Mutter runzelte verärgert die Stirn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Kannst du mir erklären, was das soll?!"

Daisuke zuckte mit den Schultern und wälzte die Schuld auf Dark ab. "Das war seine Idee! Er will es unbedingt stehlen!"

"Aber das Herz des Eremiten ist keines der Hikari Kunstwerke! Er weiß doch genau, dass andere Künstler nicht von Interesse von uns sind!"

"Sag ihm das! Er diskutiert nicht darüber!" Daisuke bedachte seine Mutter mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und machte sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule versuchte er, mit Dark über seinen neuesten Einfall zu sprechen. /Glaubst du wirklich, dass das funktioniert?/

//Ich weiß es nicht! Aber es ist eine Möglichkeit, die ich nicht ungenutzt lassen sollte!//

/Aber es ist gefährlich! Abgesehen davon – hast du so etwas überhaupt schon einmal gemacht?/

Das beredte Schweigen seines Alter Ego war Daisuke Antwort genug. /Liebst ihn wirklich so sehr oder...?/ Rasch brach er diesen Gedanken ab, doch Dark hatte auch so verstanden.

//Ja, ich liebe ihn wirklich so sehr und nein, ich will mich nicht gegenüber Krad beweisen! Wie kannst du so etwas nur annehmen?// Dark war enttäuscht von Daisuke und ließ ihn diese Enttäuschung deutlich spüren.

/Es tut mir leid, Dark! Aber ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen! Ich dachte immer, Hiwatari sei dein Feind und auf einmal...auf einmal liebst du ihn! Ich dachte, du liebst Riku und dann ist da noch Krad...ich bin einfach verwirrt!/

//Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinreichend geklärt!// bemerkte Dark eisig.

/Es tut mir leid!/ Daisuke erhielt keine Antwort. /Dann eben nicht!/

Dark hüllte sich in beleidigtes Schweigen, während Daisuke die Treppe hochstieg, die zu seiner Klasse führte.

Unwillkürlich sah er sich um, konnte Hiwatari jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Unhörbar seufzend ließ der rothaarige Junge sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

//Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?//

/Wolltest du nicht schmollen?/

//Sehr witzig, Daisuke! Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht!//

/Ich werde ihn später besuchen gehen!/ Daisuke zögerte. /Sind wir wieder Freunde?/

Dark schwieg einige Sekunden, dann spürte Daisuke sein Lächeln. //Zwischen uns wird sich niemals etwas ändern!//

 



 

"Hiwatari, mach bitte die Tür auf!" Daisuke klopfte mehrmals heftig gegen die Tür von Satoshis Wohnung, doch der Junge reagierte nicht. Ob er schlicht und ergreifend nicht da war, oder nicht antworten konnte, ließ sich nicht sagen.

Daisuke verwandelte sich in Dark, der rasch die Tür aufbrach und eintrat. Im Wohnzimmer saß ein blonder Mann auf dem Sofa und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Komm doch rein, Dark! Mach es dir gemütlich!"

"Warum bist du hier? Was hast du mit Satoshi gemacht?!" Dark fühlte eisige Kälte nach seinem Herzen greifen, als er das zufriedene Lächeln des Dämonen sah.

"Wir haben nur die Plätze getauscht, mein lieber Dark!" Krad lehnte sich zurück und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. "Mein lieber Sato-chan war ein wenig zu sehr an dir interessiert, da musste ich ihn leider zu seinem eigenen besten von dir fernhalten!"

"Das kannst du nicht machen!" stellte Dark fassungslos fest. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Er konnte Daisukes Verwirrung fast greifbar spüren. Ihm ging es nicht besser. Komplett die Plätze zu tauschen war doch unmöglich...oder etwa doch nicht?

"Ich kann dir ansehen, was du nun denkst, Dark! Glaub mir, es ist möglich und ich habe es getan. Satoshi schläft gerade! Er war natürlich nicht besonders glücklich über diesen Wechsel, aber ich konnte ihn schließlich davon überzeugen, dass es nur zu seiner Sicherheit ist!"

"Du elender Mistkerl!"

"Ich muss ihn vor dir beschützen! Du wirst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen!" Krad sprang auf und machte einen Schritt auf Dark zu, der unwillkürlich zurückwich. "Du wirst nie wieder Hand an etwas legen, was mir gehört!"

"Bist du wahnsinnig? Satoshi ist kein Gegenstand! Du redest von ihm, als sei er nur ein Spielzeug! Wie kannst du behaupten, ihn zu lieben und ihn dann wie ein Haustier behandeln, das du tätschelst und mit dem du spielst? Wie kannst du...!"

"Halt den Mund!" Krad hob den Arm und schleuderte einen Energieblitz auf den Dieb, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte. "Schon immer hast du mir alles genommen, was mir wichtig war! Glaub nicht, dass ich Hitomi vergessen hätte!"

/Hitomi?/

//Jetzt nicht, Daisuke!// Dark ließ Krad nicht aus den Augen. "Hitomi hatte Angst vor dir! Ebenso wie Satoshi Angst vor dir hat!"

"Wie kannst du es wagen, die Tatsachen zu verdrehen? Wenn du dich nicht zwischen uns gedrängt hättest, dann wäre Hitomi nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich von mir abzuwenden! Du musst immer alles stehlen, was mir etwas bedeutet! Aber Satoshi wirst du nie bekommen! Er gehört mir!"

"Er gehört dir nicht! Satoshi ist kein Gegenstand, er ist ein Mensch! Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe! Lass ihn sein Leben so leben, wie er möchte!"

Dark konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als Krad sich auf ihn warf. Er wirbelte herum und verpasste dem Dämonen einen harten Tritt, der ihn zu Boden beförderte. Krad kam blitzschnell auf die Beine. Seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

"Du verstehst es nicht, Krad! Satoshi hat längst gewählt und seine Wahl ist nicht auf dich gefallen! Du zwingst dich ihm auf und nennst das Liebe? Wie blind kannst du sein, das du nicht erkennst, dass du Satoshi damit vernichtest! Lass ihn endlich frei!

"Er bildet sich ein, dich zu lieben, weil du ihn eingewickelt hast! Ich kenne dich genau, Dark! Du bist charmant und liebenswert und glaubst, dir alles erlauben zu können! Und wenn du hast, was du willst, dann lässt du ihn fallen! So etwas wird Satoshi niemals zustoßen, denn er hat mich und außer mir braucht er niemanden!"

"Du liebst ihn nicht, du bist besessen!" Dark sprang beiseite, als Krad den nächsten Angriff startete. "Warum tust du ihm das an?!"

"Sei endlich still!" Dark taumelte zurück, als Krad ihm einen Hieb in den Magen versetzte. "Ich kann ihm alles geben, was er braucht! Und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich ihm meine Liebe schon oft gegeben! Jede Nacht, um genau zu sein! Das ist etwas, was du niemals haben wirst! Wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, soll ihn niemand haben! Erinnere dich an Hitomi!"

Dark sah rot. Einer rotglühenden Wolke gleich brach die Wut über ihn herein, fegte den letzten klaren Gedanken hinweg, ertränkte alles in einem Meer aus Hass und Verzweiflung. Er warf sich auf seinen Gegner und schlug wie irrsinnig auf ihn ein. Krad versuchte, sich gegen den wütenden Dieb zur Wehr zu setzen, doch dieser war wie von Sinnen. Erst als Daisuke ihm wiederholt etwas zurief, hielt er inne.

/Hör auf, Dark! Er ist bewusstlos! Hör auf! Du bringst ihn um!/

Der Meisterdieb hielt atemlos inne und starrte auf den bewusstlosen Krad herab. Ein dünner Blutfaden rann aus seinem Mundwinkel und eines seiner Augen verfärbte sich allmählich. Es wäre jetzt so einfach, alles zu beenden.

Einfach nur die Kehle zusammendrücken, bis der andere qualvoll erstickte, sich an seinen Bemühungen zu erfreuen, wenn er versuchen würde sich zu befreien und dann das Entsetzen, wenn er erkannte, dass es keinen Ausweg, keine Gnade gab...Dark schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Er konnte Satoshi nicht töten. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass Krad weiterhin sein Unwesen trieb, er konnte seine Liebe nicht opfern.

Langsam streckte er die Hand aus, berührte aber nicht Krads Gesicht. Was würde er darum geben, wenn dies Satoshi wäre. Nur einmal mit ihm reden können, ihn berühren können, ohne dass Krad sich einmischte. Aber das war ein Wunschtraum.

Dark erhob sich und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren breitete sich aus, bis Daisuke wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm. Er spürte, wie Dark um Satoshi trauerte, doch sie konnten im Augenblick nichts weiter tun, als sich zurückzuziehen.

/Was machen wir mit Krad?/

//Ich würde ihm am liebsten zwingen, Satoshi freizugeben, doch das wird er niemals tun und meine Macht ist nicht groß genug. Wir brauchen das Herz des Eremiten! Mit diesem Stein habe ich genügend Kraft, Krad zu bezwingen!//

/Sollen wir ihn einfach so liegenlassen?/

//Nein, ich denke nicht!//

Als Daisuke die Wohnung verließ, war sein Gesicht vor Anstrengung gerötet. /War mir klar, dass du dir den einfachen Teil aussuchst und mich die Schwerarbeit verrichten lässt!/

//Jammer nicht, Daisuke! Jetzt können wir sicher sein, dass Krad uns nicht bei unserem Diebstahl in die Quere kommt!//

 



 

Krad kam langsam wieder zu sich. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, waren die Handschellen, die seine Hände an den Kopfteil des Bettes fesselten.

Wütend zerrte er an den Fesseln, doch es gab kein Entkommen für ihn. Mit glühendem Blick machte er sich bereit, auf Dark zu warten. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Der Dieb würde eine unliebsame Überraschung erleben, sobald er wieder auftauchte.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisuke legte den Weg nach Hause im Laufschritt zurück. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und kehrten immer wieder zu Krad zurück. /Warum hat er das getan? Wie ist so etwas möglich?!/

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Keuchend blieb er stehen. /Ich will eine Antwort, Dark! Wie kann er Satoshis Körper übernehmen? So etwas ist doch unmöglich!/

//Ist es nicht...//

/WAS? Wieso hast du mir nie etwas davon gesagt?/

//Was hätte ich sagen sollen?//

/Was du...? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?/ regte Daisuke sich auf.

Dark stieß einen leicht genervten Seufzer aus. //Natürlich höre ich dir zu! Aber was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? ‚Pass auf, Daisuke! Wir können auch für immer die Plätze tauschen?‘//

/Du hättest mir einfach davon erzählen können!/ Daisuke war ziemlich verärgert.

//Wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte, dann wärst du wahrscheinlich hysterisch geworden!//

/Wäre ich nicht!/

//Nein? Warum bist du dann so außer dir?// Dark gestattete sich ein kleines Grinsen.

/ICH BIN NICHT AUSSER MIR!/

//Warum bist du so wütend?//

/Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Wir teilen uns den gleichen Körper, also habe ich angenommen, dass wir uns alles sagen! Ich meine, zumindest solche Dinge! Das ist wichtig für mich!/

//Ich wusste es nicht!//

Daisuke grollte verhalten. /Du merkst auch nicht, wenn du dir selbst widersprichst, oder?/

/Daisuke, bitte! Ich weiß, dass es möglich ist, eine kurze Zeit lang die Plätze zu tauschen! Aber nur, wenn beide damit einverstanden sind! Das was Krad getan hat, ist eigentlich unmöglich!//

/Dafür, dass es unmöglich ist, ist es ihm aber ziemlich gut gelungen!/

//Ich bin selbst völlig schockiert, Daisuke!// Dark klang so erschüttert, dass seinem Freund endlich bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich um Satoshi Sorgen musste.

/Wir werden ihm helfen!/

Dark lächelte so traurig und verloren, wie Daisuke es bei ihm noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. //Wir werden ihm helfen!// wiederholte er leise, doch es klang alles andere als wirklich überzeugt.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Daisuke grübelte darüber nach, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, womit er Dark hätte aufheitern können. Schließlich gab er auf und beschloss, seine nächste Frage zu stellen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

/Erzähl mir von Hitomi!/

Dark stöhnte bei dem abrupten Themenwechsel gequält auf.

/Dark?/

Der Dieb fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Daisuke konnte ziemlich hartnäckig sein, wenn er unbedingt etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollte. //Hitomi war ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Ich liebte sie vor...ach ich weiß nicht! Das muss jetzt an die zweihundert Jahre her sein!//

/Und?/

Dark zuckte mental mit den Schultern. //Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen. Krad hat sie getötet!//

/Das ist alles? Einfach so? Krad hat sie getötet? Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein? Du hast sie geliebt!/

//Ach Daisuke!// Dark lachte traurig. //Krad und ich, wir beide hatten uns in Hitomi verliebt. Wir machten ihr Geschenke, luden sie ein und waren fast immer um sie. Wir taten alles, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Hitomi war immer freundlich zu uns und dann sagte sie mir, dass sie sich für mich entschieden habe. Ich war so glücklich.//

Daisuke wartete reglos, bis Dark schließlich mit stockender Stimme weiter berichtete. //Sie war zu Krad gegangen, um ihm von ihrer Entscheidung zu berichten. Ich wusste nichts davon, sonst hätte ich sie abgehalten. Als ich es erfuhr, war es bereits zu spät. Ich hätte alles gegeben, um sie zu retten, doch Krad war schneller als ich.//

Dark schwieg einige Sekunden, drängte die Panik zurück, die ihn bei diesen Erinnerungen immer überkam und fuhr so leise fort, dass Daisuke Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. //Als ich sie gefunden habe... Er hat sie erwürgt und ihre Leiche vor die Tür deines damaligen Vorfahren gelegt.//

Daisuke schwieg erschüttert. Er sagte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Er wusste, dass Dark um seine verlorene Liebe trauerte und gleichzeitig Angst davor hatte, Satoshi auf die gleiche Weise zu verlieren.

 



 

Starke Arme, die ihn hielten, ihm das Gefühl von Wärme und Liebe gaben. Die Erinnerung kam immer wieder. Es war die einzige, die er noch hatte und er klammerte sich verzweifelt an das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben empfunden hatte.

Fremde Empfindungen brachen mit roher Gewalt in seine Gedanken ein, zerrten und rissen, bis er sich vor Schmerzen wand. Er wollte, konnte, diese letzte kostbare Erinnerung nicht loslassen, doch es war vergebens. Einem Feuer gleich brannte sich der Wille des anderen gnadenlos und alles verschlingend in sein Bewusstsein, bis auch diese letzte Erinnerung davonwirbelte. Ihm blieb...nichts.

Der Verlust traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er hatte nichts, was er festhalten konnte, nichts was ihm gehörte. Er war allein, allein mit seiner Angst und seinen lautlosen Schreien.

Das einzige, was er hören konnte, war Krads zufriedenes Lachen, das sich wie eine eisige Hand um seine Seele legte.


	6. Chapter 6

//Das war schon lächerlich einfach!// Dark wog das Herz des Eremiten in seiner Hand und schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über die nicht vorhandenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die es ihm ermöglicht hatten, den Stein innerhalb weniger Minuten an sich zu bringen.

/Und was machen wir jetzt damit?/

Dark beobachtete aus den Schatten heraus, wie der Wachmann langsam seine Runde drehte. Noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er die Halle verlassen und wieder in die oberen Etagen des Museums verschwinden. Dann konnte er ungehindert aus dem Gebäude spazieren und bis zum nächsten Morgen würde niemand etwas von dem Raub erfahren.

/Bist du sicher, dass dieser Stein das Herz des Eremiten ist?/

//Natürlich! Ich habe mich genau informiert! Es wurde seit seiner Erschaffung bereits mehrfach gestohlen und schließlich an einen Privatsammler verkauft. Nach dessen Tod kam der Stein dann in dieses Museum!//

/Was genau kann dieses Herz eigentlich?/

//Diesem Opal werden sagenhafte Kräfte zugeschrieben. Der Legende nach hat der Eremit Tsu einst einem Dämonen das Leben gerettet. Dieser hat ihm diesen Stein aus Dankbarkeit geschenkt.//

/Ach?! Ein dankbarer Dämon? Sowas gibt es auch?!/

//Das ist doch nur eine Legende, Daisuke!// Dark klang reichlich irritiert. //Auf jeden Fall soll es die magischen Kräfte seines Besitzers verstärken. Damit kann ich Krad besiegen!//

/Na, egal. Wir haben es geklaut und jetzt?!/

//Jetzt nutze ich die Kräfte des Opals um Satoshi für immer von Krad zu befreien!//

/Willst du ihn töten?/

//Was heißt hier wollen? Mir wird wahrscheinlich keine Wahl bleiben!//

/.../

//Ah, der Wachmann ist weg! Auf geht’s! Ich will Satoshi nicht länger als unbedingt nötig Krad überlassen!//

 



 

Als er schließlich aus der Dunkelheit in seinen Körper zurückgezerrt wurde, wehrte er sich nicht dagegen.

=Mein Satoshi!= Krad lachte leise und strich dem Jungen sanft einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. =Hast du endlich verstanden, wieviel du mir bedeutest?=

Der Junge nickte langsam. Als Krad mit seinen Fingern über sein Gesicht streichelte, wich er der Berührung nicht aus, kam ihm sogar ein wenig entgegen. Das entlockte Krad ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

In diesem Augenblick klackte das Türschloss. Krad richtete sich rasch auf und lauschte. =Endlich! Jetzt rechnen wir ab, Dark!=

 



 

Dark betrat das dunkle Apartment und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Als die Neonröhre unter der Decke aufflammte, erfasste sein Blick Krad, der immer noch auf dem Bett lag.

"Wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, Dark?! Ich war hier ziemlich einsam!"

"Ich bin hier, um Satoshi von dir zu befreien!"

Krad warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Du drohst mir?! Wie niedlich! Was lässt dich glauben, du könntest mir irgendetwas antun?!"

Dark ballte wütend die Fäuste. "Ich will mit ihm reden!"

"Nur zu! Ich habe nichts dagegen!" Krads Gestalt schimmerte kurz auf.

"Satoshi!" Dark fiel neben dem Bett auf die Knie und legte eine Hand auf die Wange des Jungen. "Wie geht es dir? Hat er dir wehgetan?!"

"Was willst du hier, Dark?!"

"Was ich hier will? Musst du das wirklich fragen?!" Dark machte sich daran, die Handschellen zu öffnen. Kaum war Satoshi frei, nahm er dessen Hände in seine und drückte sie zärtlich. "Was ist passiert?!"

Satoshis Augen verdunkelten sich. "Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Wie bitte?!" Dark fiel aus allen Wolken.

"Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, Dark!" Satoshi wollte sich losreißen, doch Dark war nicht gewillt, ihn so einfach davonkommen zu lassen.

"Wir müssen reden!"

"Worüber?! Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns noch etwas zu sagen hätten!" Satoshi unterdrückte den Impuls, sich Dark einfach in die Arme zu werfen. =So ist es recht, Sato-chan! Denk daran! Wenn du ihn nicht loswirst, dann werden Daisuke und er dafür bezahlen müssen!=

"Aber...was ist mit uns?! Ich liebe dich!"

Hiwataris Miene wurde kalt und unpersönlich. "Dieses Thema ist für mich erledigt!"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Dark umklammerte Satoshis Schultern. Das er dem Jungen damit weh tat, war ihm in diesem Augenblick gleichgültig. "Das bist nicht du! Krad zwingt dich, das zu sagen! So ist es doch? Satoshi bitte! Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben! Ich kann dich beschützen! Du musst mir nur vertrauen!"

Satoshi versuchte vergeblich, sich aus Darks Griff zu lösen. "Lass mich los, Dark!"

"Erst wenn du mir sagst, was das alles soll!"

"Es ist ganz einfach! Ich habe mich für Krad entschieden! Er kann mir alles bieten, was ich möchte!"

Darks Hände fielen kraftlos herab. "Ist das dein Ernst?!" Als Satoshi nickte, zerbrach sein Herz in tausende kleine Splitter. "Das wars? Einfach so?!"

"Ja, das wars! Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Satoshi wandte sich ab. Es blieb nichts mehr zu sagen. Satoshi glaubte nicht eine Sekunde, dass Dark gegen Krad würde bestehen können. Doch der Dieb schien dies nicht verstehen zu wollen und so musste Satoshi ihn vor sich selbst schützen, auch wenn er Dark dadurch für immer verlor.

Dark erhob sich schwerfällig und tastete in seiner Tasche nach dem Opal. "Wenn du mir nur vertrauen würdest...ich könnte dich für immer von Krad befreien!"

Als der Junge nicht reagierte ging er langsam davon.

-Ich liebe dich auch, Dark! Verzeih mir, aber ich habe Angst um dich!-

 



 

/Warum hat er das gesagt? Ich dachte, er liebt dich!/ Daisuke spürte Darks Schmerz, als wäre es sein eigener.

//Das dachte ich auch. Aber so wie es aussieht, hat er sich für Krad entschieden.//

/Dark.../

//Bitte, Daisuke! Ich möchte allein sein!//

/Natürlich!/ Daisuke setzte schweigsam seinen Weg fort.

 



 

=Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, mein Sato-chan!= Krad zog eine Spur leichter Küsse über Satoshis Hals.

-Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?- Satoshi presste angespannt die Lippen aufeinander, als Krads Finger sanft über sein Gesicht strichen und kurz am Kragen seines Hemdes verharrten, ehe es mit roher Gewalt aufgerissen wurde. Prasselnd sprangen die Knöpfe davon. -Du hast mir deinen Standpunkt ziemlich nachdrücklich klar gemacht!-

Krad lachte und küsste den Jungen leidenschaftlich, ehe er ihn auf das Bett schubste und sich über ihn kniete. Mit raschen Bewegungen entkleidete er ihn und musterte den schlanken Körper unter sich mit bewundernden Blicken. =Du weißt gar nicht, wie schön du bist!=

Satoshi wandte das Gesicht ab. -Ich bin nicht schön.-

=Natürlich bist du das! Lass es mich dir beweisen!=

Satoshi gelang es, so zu tun, als wäre es nicht sein Körper, der mißbraucht wurde, als wäre er ein unbeteiligter Beobachter, weit weg von all dem Schmerz und der Erniedrigung.

Seine Gefangenschaft in Krads Bewusstsein hatte ihm deutlicher als alles andere klar gemacht, dass es Wahnsinn war, an ein Leben ohne den Dämon zu glauben. Dark mochte ebenso alt sein wie Krad, er mochte ein großartiger Dieb sein, doch er war eines nicht: ein Mörder. Krad hingegen tötete einfach nur aus Spaß.

=Schau mich an, Sato-chan! Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn du die Augen zumachst!= Krad tippte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Nase des Jungen.

Satoshi gehorchte. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem des Dämonen und seine Seele schrie gequält auf, als er den Wahnsinn und die Begierde in den eisigblauen Tiefen erblickte. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass es kein Entkommen, keine Flucht für ihn gab. Er würde für immer Krad gehören.


	7. Chapter 7

Zu behaupten, dass Daisuke verärgert war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Genaugenommen kochte er vor Wut.

/Wie kann er dich dermaßen verletzen?/

Dark antwortete nicht. Das hatte Daisuke auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Seit zwei Tagen weigerte der Dieb sich, auch nur ein einziges Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.

/Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hiwatari so feige ist! Warum lässt er sich so einschüchtern?/

Immer noch keine Reaktion vom Meisterdieb.

/Ich denke, er hat es verdient, für immer mit Krad zusammen zu sein! So wie er dich behandelt hat!/

//Könntest du bitte aufhören?!//

/Du lebst ja doch noch!/ Daisuke war unendlich erleichtert, endlich wieder etwas von seinem zweiten Ich zu hören. /Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!/

//Ich bin nur ein wenig deprimiert!// Dark klang nicht wie er selbst. Daisuke hatte ihn noch nie so schwermütig erlebt.

/Vielleicht haben wir uns beide in Hiwatari geirrt?! Vielleicht hat er dir seine Liebe nur vorgespielt?/ Daisuke wusste, dass er Dark damit verletzte, doch er musste seine Gedanken aussprechen. /Vielleicht gefällt es ihm ja wirklich, was Krad...!/

//Daisuke! Hör auf!//

/Aber er hat doch selber gesagt, dass...!/

//Lass es!// warnte der Dieb mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. //Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was Krad ihm angetan hat! Du kannst es nicht verstehen! Warum habe ich ihn allein gelassen! Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen!//

/Und dann?/

Dark blieb die Antwort darauf schuldig.

 



 

=WIE WAR DAS GERADE???!!!=

Satoshi ließ um ein Haar die Zeitung fallen, als Krad unvermittelt losbrüllte. -Schrei doch nicht so!-

=Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt, dass das Herz des Eremiten gestohlen wurde?!=

-Wieso ist das von Interesse?! Es kein Hikari-Kunstwerk!-

=Nur weil es nicht von den Hikaris ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht wichtig wäre!=

Satoshi konnte regelrecht hören, wie Krad überlegte. -Was ist denn so besonders an diesem Herzen?-

=Nichts, was dich interessieren müsste, Liebling!= Krad grübelte weiter. =Ich bin sicher, dass Dark den Stein gestohlen hat!=

-Was macht dich so sicher?- wollte Satoshi wissen, doch Krad hörte gar nicht zu.

=Wir werden uns heute Abend mit diesem elenden Dieb treffen!=

-Was?! Warum? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm will!- Satoshi fühlte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

=Das mag sein, aber er liebt dich und kann dir nichts abschlagen! Du wirst ihn um den Stein bitten!=

-Aber...!-

=Sei still, Liebling! Wenn er mir das Herz des Eremiten gibt, dann wird ihm nichts geschehen!= Krad grinste. =Schreib ihm einen netten Brief und bitte um ein Treffen!=

 



 

Daisuke lauschte in sich hinein, doch Dark hatte sich wieder einmal in einen der hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken zurückgezogen. /Dark?/

//Was ist denn, Daisuke?//

Der Junge seufzte. /Dark, bitte! Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst, aber wir müssen heute Nacht einen Raub begehen! Du solltest dich zusammenreißen!/

//Woher willst ausgerechnet du wissen, wie ich mich fühle?//

/...Das war nicht fair, Dark!.../ Daisuke klang, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen und der Dieb versuchte, seine harschen Worte wieder gutzumachen.

//Es tut mir leid, Daisuke! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich dich so angefahren habe! Ich kann nur noch an Satoshi denken!//

/Du weißt, dass wir ihn heute Nacht wahrscheinlich treffen werden?/

Dark reagierte nicht. Er starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, bis Daisuke genug davon hatte. /Du weißt ganz genau, dass er gelogen hat, Dark! Wie kannst du ihn jetzt im Stich lassen? Ich wette, er hat dich glauben lassen, dass er sich für Krad entschieden hat, weil er dich beschützen möchte! Du weißt selbst am besten, wie irre Krad ist!"

//Er hätte es mir doch sagen können! Ich kann ihn beschützen!//

/Dark, bitte! Du hast es gestern vielleicht nicht gesehen, aber ich konnte es ganz deutlich in seinen Augen erkennen. Er liebt dich! Wenn du ihn jetzt im Stich lässt, dann bist du nicht besser als Krad!/

//...//

Plötzlich klopfte es leise an seiner Zimmertür. "Daisuke! Post für dich!"

Daisuke nahm den Brief, den seine Mutter ihm entgegen hielt, verwundert entgegen und drehte ihn einige Male hin und her, doch der Absender ließ sich nicht bestimmen. Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag.

Als er die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte, hielt er überrascht inne. /Dark? Der Brief ist für dich!/

//Für mich?! Fanpost?!//

/Er ist von Satoshi!/

 



 

Satoshi zog den Knoten seiner Krawatte noch ein wenig enger und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass keines der Male, die Krad auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte, zu sehen war.

Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Dark noch einmal gegenübertreten müssen, doch Krad war unerbittlich. -Was lässt dich glauben, dass er kommt?-

In Krads Auftrag hatte er Dark um ein Treffen gebeten. Ob Dark kommen würde, wusste er nicht, doch Krad war überzeugt davon.

Satoshi glaubte nicht so ganz daran, denn schließlich hatte Dark eine Ankündigung verschickt und das Museum, in das er einbrechen wollte, befand sich am anderen Ende der Stadt.

=Mein liebster Sato-chan! Er liebt dich! Er würde alles für dich tun!= säuselte Krad in seinen Gedanken. =Du bist ihm wichtiger als dieser kleine Einbruch!=

Satoshi seufzte. Er wartete nun schon seit einer Stunde darauf, dass Dark auftauchen würde und innerhalb dieser einen Stunde hatte er mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht, einfach wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Aber Krad verhinderte jeden seiner Versuche, die alte Villa zu verlassen, die er sich als Treffpunkt erkoren hatte.

Als ein kaum hörbares Rauschen an Satoshis Ohren drang, wusste er, dass Krad Recht behalten hatte. Dark war gekommen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete der Junge, bis sich die Tür öffnete und der Meisterdieb mit vorsichtigen Schritten den Raum betrat. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich Satoshis Herzschlag, bis Krad warnend im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken grollte.

"Hallo, Satoshi!" Dark näherte sich ihm langsam, immer darauf gefasst, unvermittelt Krad gegenüber zu stehen. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht mir gut!" Unbewusst tastete er wieder nach seiner Krawatte, was Darks aufmerksamen Blicken nicht entging. "Warum bist du gekommen? Ich dachte, du würdest heute im Nationalmuseum einbrechen!"

Dark zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Der Einbruch ist mir egal. Du bist wichtiger!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf den anderen Jungen zu, doch eine abwehrende Handbewegung seines Gegenübers stoppte ihn.

"Komm nicht näher, Dark!" Als der Dieb einen weiteren Schritt machte, wich Satoshi hastig zurück.

"Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?!" Dark blieb stehen.

"Ich...ich...!" Satoshi konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte Dark nicht länger anlügen. =Wag es nicht! Zieh es nicht einmal in Betracht, mich zu hintergehen

"Satoshi?!"

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du das Herz des Eremiten gestohlen hast!"

Dark sah ihn verwundert an. "Ja, das habe ich! Und ich könnte dich mit seiner Hilfe von Krad befreien! Wenn du mich nur lässt! Gib mir noch eine Chance!"

"Würdest du...!" Satoshi rang mühsam um die richtigen Worte. Wie konnte er Dark das antun? Wie konnte er ihn so hintergehen? "Würdest du mir das Herz geben?!"

Dark sah ihn nur an. Dann lächelte er traurig und streckte die Hand nach Satoshi aus, der es diesmal zuließ, dass der Dieb ihn berührte. "Das Treffen war Krads Idee, nicht wahr? Er möchte das Herz haben!"

"Krad hat nichts damit zu tun, es...!" Satoshi hielt inne, als Darks Finger sanft seine Lippen berührten.

"Ich mag zwar nur ein Dieb sein, aber ich bin nicht blöd! Krad wird sich niemals ändern. Er benutzt dich für seine Zwecke und wenn er genug von dir hat, dann wird er dich fallenlassen!"

Satoshi wandte den Blick ab. "Das weiß ich, Dark! Aber ich habe ihm etwas versprochen und ich kann mein Wort nicht einfach brechen!"

"Ein Versprechen, das du unter Zwang abgegeben hast, ist nicht bindend!" Dark machte einen neuen Versuch, sich Satoshi zu nähern.

"Nicht, Dark! Krad erlaubt es nicht! Bleib bitte fern von mir!"

"Du solltest nicht auf das hören, was Krad so erzählt!" Dark kam Schritt für Schritt näher, bis er ganz dicht vor Satoshi stand. Zärtlich strich er dem Jungen eine Strähne seines blauen Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben!"

"Dark!" Satoshi kämpfte mit Krad um die Vorherrschaft und behielt knapp die Oberhand. "Bitte, mach es mir nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist! Krad wird mich niemals gehenlassen und ich will nicht, dass er dich oder Daisuke verletzt!"

Der Dieb ignorierte Satoshis unterdrückten Protest und zog ihn in seine Arme. In dem Augenblick, in dem die Lippen Satoshis seine berührten, spürte er den Kampf, den der Junge in seinem Inneren ausfocht, doch er zog sich nicht zurück. Er wollte Satoshi so sehr, wollte ihn endlich in die Arme nehmen dürfen, ihn küssen und streicheln, ihm einfach nahe sein.

Satoshi verlor sich in dem Gefühl, Dark ganz nah zu sein. Er genoss den Kuss so sehr, dass er nicht merkte, wie der Dieb ihn mit seinen eigenen Handschellen fesselte.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde es ihm bewusst und er zerrte vergebens an den Stahlbändern. "Was soll das, Dark?!"

"Ich liebe dich!" Dark nutzte die Gelegenheit, Satoshi ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich zu küssen, dann schob er ihn behutsam von sich. "So, jetzt können wir reden!"

"Dark, bitte! Öffne die Handschellen!" Satoshi fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Sein Unbehagen wurde noch größer, als der Dieb begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Nicht, Dark! Lass das! Bitte!"

Dark schob den Kragen auseinander und betrachtete entsetzt die zahlreichen Spuren, die Krad auf Satoshi Haut hinterlassen hatte. Ganz sachte fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über eine dunkelblaue Schwellung auf den Rippen des Jungen. "Es tut mir leid!"

"Warum? Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Satoshi trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. "Hör auf zu spielen, Dark! Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür!"

Dark fasste Satoshi an den Schultern und musterte ihn gründlich. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"

"Es geht mir gut!" wiederholte Satoshi, doch Dark schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

"Lüg mich bitte nicht an!"

Satoshi seufzte und gab auf. "Krad wird mich niemals aufgeben! Er hat gedroht, Daisuke umzubringen, wenn ich dich nicht aufgebe. Deswegen bitte ich dich, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

"Aber liebst du mich denn?!"

Der Junge unterdrückte mühsam die Tränen, die ihm unvermutet in die Augen stiegen und nickte.

"Dann lass mich dir endlich helfen!" Dark wartete, bis Satoshi nach Ewigkeiten währenden Minuten endlich seine Zustimmung gab. "Warte einen Augenblick!"

Der Dieb holte das Herz des Eremiten hervor.

=Ich wusste es!= Krad drängte Satoshi rücksichtslos beiseite. "Gib mir das Herz, Dark!"

Dark bedachte den Dämon mit einem eisigen Blick. "Warum sollte ich das tun?!"

"Weil du nicht weißt, worauf du dich einlässt, wenn du die Macht des Steines für dich nutzt! Gib ihn mir! Ich kann damit umgehen! Du wirst uns noch alle vernichten, wenn du mit Mächten spielst, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!"

Der Dieb antwortete nicht. Statt dessen schloss er die Augen und ließ die Macht des Steins in seinen Körper fließen. Dann drang er vorsichtig in Satoshis Gedanken ein.

Krad wartete bereits auf ihn. =Bereit zu sterben, Dark?=

//Das gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen!//

=Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Dark! Du hast einfach nicht den Mumm, jemanden zu töten! Also sei ein braver Junge und gib mir den Stein!=

//Nie im Leben! Lass Satoshi endlich in Ruhe, oder...!//

Weiter kam der Dieb nicht, denn Krad sprang ihm entgegen, riss ihn einfach um. Verbissen krallte er sich in Darks Haare und zerrte daran. Gleichzeitig haschte er nach dem Opal.

=Gib mir das Herz, Dark! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie mächtig es wirklich ist!=

//Glaubst du, ich bin so verrückt, dir den Stein zu geben?!//

=Gib...ihn...her!=

//Fahr zur Hölle!//

Dark sah den Hieb zu spät, der gegen seine Schläfe krachte. Benommen sank er in sich zusammen. Krad riss den Opal an sich. Die Kraft des Steins floss durch seine Adern und der Dämon genoss das Gefühl, allmächtig zu sein.

=Endlich!= Als die Magie des Steins ihre Wirkung entfaltete, löste sich Krads Umgebung in ein Gewirr unterschiedlicher Farben auf und er erfüllte sich seinen größten Wunsch.


	8. Chapter 8

=Endlich frei!= Krad sah voller Begeisterung an sich herunter. Endlich wieder ein eigener Körper!

Begeistert drehte er sich um sich selbst, genoss das Gefühl von Freiheit, die Macht, all seine Bewegungen zu kontrollieren. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet!

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Jungen, dessen Körper er bisher geteilt hatte. Satoshi lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, den Körper in einer unnatürlichen Haltung verkrampft. Krad wusste, dass er entsetzliche Schmerzen durch die Trennung hatte erleiden müssen, aber das war es wert gewesen. Satoshi würde ihm da zweifellos zustimmen. Wenn er erst einmal aufwachte.

Krad wanderte nachdenklich zu dem Jungen hinüber, musterte ihn zum ersten Mal bewusst von außerhalb und ein befriedigtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. "Jetzt gehörst du mir, mein Satoshi!" wisperte er zufrieden.

 



 

//Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!// Dark rannte durch die dunklen Gänge der Villa, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck, in dem er so lange vor Krad sicher war, bis er sich seine nächsten Schritte überlegt hatte.

/Was ist passiert?/ Daisuke hatte es immer noch nicht ganz begriffen. Da war dieses Licht gewesen und dann hatte Satoshi geschrien und dann...ja dann war das unglaubliche geschehen. Krad hatte sich aus Satoshis Körper gelöst und war zu einer eigenständigen Person geworden.

Das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte war, dass Dark davongelaufen war. Warum eigentlich?

//Weil Krad im Augenblick unbesiegbar ist und ich Satoshi gefährde, wenn ich in der Nähe bleibe! Er könnte ihn verletzen, nur um mich leiden zu sehen und das kann ich nicht riskieren! Außerdem müssen wir in Ruhe nachdenken, was wir tun können, um die Situation noch zu retten!//

/Die Situation retten?/ Daisuke klang, als wäre er dicht am Rande einer Panik. /Und was willst du da tun? Krad hat jetzt einen eigenen Körper! Er ist frei! Und er hat Satoshi!/

//Erinnere mich nicht daran!// Dark blieb endlich stehen und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in der oberen Etage der Villa. In den Zimmern standen noch zahlreiche Möbel, doch alle waren mit weißen Tüchern behängt und der Staub lag fast knöcheltief. Dark betrachtete die Fußspuren, die er hinterlassen hatte wütend. //Mist!//

/Warum sollte Krad uns folgen?/

//Weil er ein absolut psychopathischer Killer ist, der mich seit Jahrhunderten jagt und erst aufgeben wird, wenn er mich vernichtet hat!//

Daisuke konnte dem eigentlich nur zustimmen. Auf einmal hörten sie verstohlene Schritte und gleich darauf verschmolz Dark mit den Schatten.

 



 

"Dark?!" Krad hielt am Treppenabsatz inne und betrachtete leicht amüsiert die Fußspuren, die der Dieb im Staub hinterlassen hatte. "Du lässt nach, Dark!"

Er ging weiter und hielt überrascht inne, als die Spuren einfach aufhörten. Wo zum Teufel...? "Nicht schlecht, Dark!" Krad musste dessen Einfallsreichtum zähneknirschend anerkennen. "Komm heraus! Du weißt, ich werde dich finden! Verstecken ist sinnlos! Damit zögerst du das unvermeidliche nur hinaus!"

Krad erhielt keine Antwort und er hatte auch nicht wirklich mit einer gerechnet. Achselzuckend drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Treppe. Ehe er die Stufen hinunter stieg, hielt er noch einmal inne. "Denk an Satoshi, Dark! Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann wirst du zu mir kommen! Ich erwarte dich!"

Kaum war der Dämon verschwunden, löste Dark sich von der holzverstrebten Decke und starrte unglücklich in Richtung Treppe.

//Ich muss zu ihm, Daisuke!//

/Ich weiß!/

//Aber ich kann dich da nicht mit hineinziehen!// Dark war völlig verzweifelt. //Wenn ich zu Krad gehe, dann wird er mich töten! Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber ich kann auch Satoshi nicht im Stich lassen!//

/Ich weiß, Dark! Ganz gleich, was du tust, ich werde dich immer unterstützen! Du wirst niemals allein sein, Dark!/

//Bist du sicher? Du weißt, es wird dich wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten!//

Daisuke lächelte entschlossen. /Ich bin sicher! Du bist mein Freund, Dark! Und auch Satoshi ist mein Freund! Ich werde euch nie im Stich lassen! Lass uns gehen!/

Ein Gefühl tiefer Dankbarkeit durchströmte Dark, als er langsam die Stufen hinunter schritt, um sich seinem Feind zu stellen.

 



 

Krad hörte, wie der Dieb sich ihm näherte und zufrieden wandte er sich um. "Wie schön, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest, Dark! Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um mein neuestes Kunstwerk zu bewundern!"

Er hob die Hand, in der er das Herz des Eremiten hielt. Ein grelles Licht blitzte auf und Dark schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als er wieder hinsah, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Ein kaltes, blaues Licht umglühte Satoshis Körper, fraß sich in seine Haut und ließ den Jungen schmerzerfüllt aufschreien, während er einige Schritte über dem Boden in der Luft schwebte.

"Nein!" Dark ließ alle Vorsicht außer acht und stürzte zu ihm, doch durch das Licht gab es kein Durchkommen. Er berührte die Barriere und wurde von einer heftigen elektrischen Entladung zurückgeschleudert, die Satoshi einen neuen Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

Krad lachte verächtlich. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich es dir so einfach mache! Wenn du versuchst, Satoshi zu berühren, wirst du ihm Schmerzen zufügen! Es ist ein ganz einfaches Prinzip, mit dem ich nur schütze, was mir gehört!"

"Lass ihn gehen, Krad! Bitte!" Dark stand abwartend einige Schritte von seinem Widersacher entfernt und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. In Krads Augen brannte purer Wahnsinn.

"Ich werde nicht mehr davonlaufen, Krad! Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst! Aber bitte, lass ihn in Ruhe!"

"So gefügig, Dark? Das ging aber schnell! Schade!" Krad schnippte ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel. "Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mir Gelegenheit geben, dich richtig leiden zu lassen, ehe du gebrochen vor mir im Staub kriechst!"

"Wenn es das ist, was du willst!" Dark kniete langsam nieder. Schließlich senkte er demütig den Kopf. "Bitte, Krad! Wenn du Satoshi ebenso sehr liebst wie ich, dann lässt du ihn gehen!"

Der Dämon betrachtete sein Gegenüber überrascht. So einen leichten Sieg hatte er nicht erwartet. Verwirrt starrte er den Meisterdieb an, der immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm kniete, völlig seiner Gnade ausgeliefert. Er beschloss, dass er angesichts dieser Gefügigkeit großzügig sein konnte. "Nun gut!"

Mit einem lässigen Fingerschnippen löste er das Kraftfeld, welches Satoshi gefangenhielt und mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen sank der Junge zu Boden. Krad schob den Opal in seine Tasche und wandte sich dem Dieb zu.

Dark sprang auf und wollte zu ihm eilen, doch Krad trat ihm rasch in den Weg. "Du wirst ihm nie wieder nahe kommen!"

"Lass mich nur nachsehen, ob es ihm gut geht!" Dark wusste, dass die Verzweiflung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, den Dämonen glücklich machte, doch er konnte es nicht ändern.

"Nein!" Krad stellte sich zwischen ihn und seinen Geliebten. "Nun, Dark! Was meinst du? Welche Strafe ist angemessen, nachdem du mich jahrhundertelang bestohlen und betrogen hast?!"

Dark antwortete nicht. Er rührte sich nicht. Selbst als Krad ihm heftig ins Gesicht schlug, gelang es ihm, eine ausdruckslose Miene zu bewahren.

"Ich könnte dir ebenfalls einen eigenen Körper geben! Na, wie wäre das?!" Krad umfasste Darks Kinn mit festem Griff und zwang ihn aufzusehen. "Was meinst du? Du könntest dabei zuschauen, wie ich Niwa ein wenig foltere!"

"Er hat nichts damit zu tun!" Dark klang so erschrocken, dass Krad zufrieden lächelte.

"Oder aber, ich könnte dir zeigen, was ich mit Satoshi gemacht habe!" Krad beugte sich vor. Seine Hand schloss sich um Darks Nacken, als er den überraschten Dieb an sich heranzog und seine Lippen auf Darks presste.

Darks erster Impuls war, den Dämon wegzustoßen. Doch dann fiel ihm Satoshi ein und er ergab sich Krads Berührungen. Für ihn konnte und würde er es ertragen. Schließlich gab Krad ihn frei und Dark schluckte hastig, als der Wunsch, sich zu übergeben immer stärker wurde.

Auf einmal weiteten Krads Augen sich und eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglauben spiegelte sich in ihnen. Lautlos sank er zu Boden.

Dark sah verständnislos auf die Wunde in Krads Rücken, aus der langsam aber stetig ein tiefroter Strom floss. Satoshi stand hinter Krad, in der Hand ein blutiges Messer. Seine Augen waren so kalt und gefühllos, dass Dark fürchtete, er hätte den Jungen für immer verloren.

"Wo hast du das Messer her, Satoshi?!"

"Ich hatte es dabei, als ich hergekommen bin!" Satoshi betrachtete gleichgültig das Blut, das an der Schneide entlang zu Boden tropfte. "Ich hätte es heute Nacht auf jeden Fall beendet. Auf die eine oder andere Weise!"

"Satoshi?!" Der Dieb streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, nicht sicher, was der Junge tun würde. "Gib mir das Messer, Satoshi!"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst muss ich sicher sein, dass er tot ist!"

"Wenn du ihn tötest, dann bist du nicht besser als er!"

"Weißt du, was er mir alles angetan hat?!" Satoshis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Warum soll ich mich nicht für all das rächen, ihm all die Schmerzen zurückgeben, die er mir zugefügt hat?!"

"Weil es nicht richtig wäre!" Dark hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen und diesmal gab Satoshi nach. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen ließ er sich von Dark in die Arme nehmen.

/Ich störe ja ungern, aber was machen wir jetzt mit Krad?!/ meldete Daisuke sich aus dem Hintergrund von Darks Gedanken.

"Wir sollten ihm auf jeden Fall den Stein wegnehmen!" antwortete Dark laut auf die Frage seines Freundes. Satoshi beugte sich über Krads leblosen Körper und durchsuchte dessen Taschen. "Hier ist er!"

In diesem Augenblick zuckten Krads Augenlider. Seine Hand krallte sich in Satoshis Arm, zerrte ihn vorwärts.

"Satoshi!" Dark stürzte vor und stieß den Jungen beiseite. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und mit einem überraschten Laut fiel er auf Krad, der die Gelegenheit sofort nutzte und seine Hände in die Kleidung seines Feindes grub, um diesem jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu nehmen.

"Weißt du, was das Herz wirklich ist?!" zischte der Dämon ihm zu und seine Augen blitzten fanatisch. "Das Herz ist eine Falle! Wer einmal in ihm gefangen ist, für den gibt es keinen Ausweg mehr! Endlich werde ich dich loswerden!" Krad hielt das Herz empor und seine Magie, vermischt mit den Kräften des Steins, wob langsam ein unerbittliches Netz um den Dieb.

Faszinierende Lichtspiele glitzerten auf der Oberfläche des Herzens, wollten Dark näherlocken. Dark wehrte sich verzweifelt, kämpfte sich Schritt für Schritt frei, weg von den hypnotisierenden Lichtern, die ihn von allen Seiten bedrängten. Krads Stimme war in seinen Gedanken, rief und lockte ihn, verführte ihn, sich willenlos in den Stein fallen zu lassen.

=Wehr dich nicht! Es ist sinnlos!=

Dark rang verbissen um seine Freiheit, riß sich gewaltsam von Krad los und stieß den Dämon von sich.

=NEIN!=

/Krad...?/

//Nein! Daisuke! Bleib hier!// Dark wollte seinen Freund festhalten, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem brutalen Ruck wurde Daisuke aus seinem Geist gerissen und verschwand zusammen mit Krad in den Tiefen des Opals.


	9. Chapter 9

//DAISUKE!//

Dark hielt das Herz in der Hand und versuchte vergeblich, eine Verbindung zu seinem Freund herzustellen. Er spürte nur noch beklemmende Leere an der Stelle, an der bisher immer Daisukes Präsenz gewesen war.

"Kannst du ihn spüren?!" Satoshi kniete neben Dark und versuchte, seinen Freund durch seine Anwesenheit zu unterstützen.

"Nein!" Dark drehte den Stein verzweifelt hin und her. "Er ist einfach weg! Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen, aber ich habe versagt!"

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Satoshi legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, doch der Dieb hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?!"

"Wir sollten versuchen, ihm zu folgen!" schlug der blauhaarige Junge seinem Freund vor und zuckte überrascht zurück, als dieser ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

"Auf gar keinen Fall! Du bleibst hier! Wenn ihm einer folgt, dann bin ich das!" Dark klang so bestimmend, dass Satoshi ihn erstaunt anstarrte.

"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Dark!" stellte der Junge energisch fest, wurde jedoch von dem Dieb unterbrochen, der ihn an den Schultern fasste und heftig durchschüttelte.

"Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst! Du gehörst zu mir! Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren! Hast du das verstanden?!" Dark verstärkte seinen Griff und Satoshi unterdrückte mit Mühe ein leises Aufstöhnen.

Als der Junge in die dunklen Augen seines Geliebten blickte, durchfuhr ihn eisiger Schrecken. In Darks Augen glühte ein schwacher Funke des Wahnsinns, der auch Krad beherrscht hatte. Noch war es ein kaum wahrnehmbares Glimmen, doch es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker. Entsetzt riss er sich los und wich langsam zurück.

"Warum weichst du mir aus? Was soll das?!" Dark musterte sein Gegenüber mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und seine Hand tastete unbewusst nach dem Stein. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten die glatte Oberfläche kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder Satoshi zu.

"Ich...nichts! Ich weiche dir doch nicht aus!" Satoshi rückte unbewusst ein weiteres Stück zur Seite. Der Wahnsinn in Darks Augen nahm kaum merklich zu und für einen Augenblick war Satoshi sich nicht sicher, ob er Dark oder Krad vor sich hatte. Was dann geschah, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

"Lügner!" Dark warf sich auf Satoshi, hielt diesen unter sich fest. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf Satoshis, der verzweifelt versuchte, den Dieb von sich herunter zu stoßen, doch es war sinnlos.

Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, endlich mit Dark zusammen zu sein, in seinen Armen zu liegen, von ihm geliebt zu werden. Aber doch nicht so! Dark zerrte an seiner Kleidung, zerriss diese in seiner Hast und gab Satoshi so seinen Berührungen preis.

Tränen der Hilflosigkeit brannten in Satoshis Augen als er erkannte, das er nicht in der Lage sein würde, das Unausweichliche zu verhindern.

Als Dark schließlich grob seine Beine auseinanderdrängte, zerbrach die letzte Barriere in seinem Inneren, die ihn davon abgehalten hatte, laut zu schreien. "Bitte Dark! Tu mir nicht weh, tu mir nicht weh!"

Dark erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, dann stieß er einen erstickten Laut aus und wich zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Nackte Panik stand in seinen Augen. "Oh Gott, nein! Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Ich könnte dich doch nie...ich bin doch nicht wie Krad!"

Satoshi reagierte zunächst nicht auf sein hilfloses Gestammel. Er lag immer noch unter Dark, hatte noch nicht wirklich begriffen, dass die Gefahr vorüber war. Als Dark versuchte, sein Gesicht zu berühren, fuhr er zusammen und rutschte hastig aus seiner Reichweite. "Fass mich nicht an!"

"Es tut mir leid!" Darks Augen flehten ihn um Vergebung an und Satoshi spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich allmählich wieder beruhigte. Dennoch konnte er immer noch kaum glauben, was beinahe geschehen wäre, was Dark ihm um ein Haar angetan hätte.

"Was...was sollte das? Für einen Augenblick dachte ich...es war wie mit Krad! Er hat sich auch immer nur das genommen, was er wollte...er hat mir immer so weh getan...!" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Verlegen versuchte er, sein zerrissenes Hemd wieder zusammenzufügen und gab schließlich entmutigt auf.

Dark streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und diesmal zwang sich Satoshi, seine Berührung zuzulassen. "Das wollte ich nicht! Der Stein...er war in meinen Gedanken! Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Aber was immer es war, es ist vorbei!"

"Du hast mir Angst eingejagt, Dark!"

"Ich werde dir niemals weh tun! Bitte glaub mir!" Dark verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche. Er hatte Daisuke verloren und nun auch Satoshi, nur weil er dem Stein nicht widerstehen konnte. Er schwor sich, das ihm das nie wieder passieren würde. Er würde nie wieder schwach sein. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Als Satoshi ihn zögerlich anlächelte, fiel dem Dieb ein Stein vom Herzen. "Ich denke schon!"

Dark wollte nichts mehr, als Satoshi in die Arme zu nehmen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er wollte nichts riskieren, den wackligen Frieden, den sie eingegangen waren nicht auf die Probe stellen. Die nächste Frage des Jungen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?!"

Kurz entschlossen nahm Dark den Opal wieder in die Hand und ignorierte Satoshis gequältes Aufseufzen. "Ich werde Daisuke zurückholen! Ich muss es einfach versuchen! Verstehst du das? Ich kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen!"

"Ich komme mit!"

Dark schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Bitte, Satoshi! Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen! Wer weiß, was mich erwartet! Das Risiko ist viel zu hoch! Du hast doch eben erlebt, welche Wirkung der Stein auf mich haben kann! Jetzt habe ich es zwar überwunden, aber es könnte jederzeit wieder geschehen! Ich könnte dich verletzen, wenn ich unter dem Einfluss des Steins stehe! Was soll ich denn tun, wenn dir etwas zustößt? Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!"

"Glaubst du denn, ich könnte ohne dich leben?! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

"Vertrau mir, Satoshi!"

"Ich liebe dich, Dark!" Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung schlang Satoshi die Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte diese Worte immer und immer wieder.

Dark hielt Satoshi dicht an sich gedrückt, konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, konnte kaum glauben, dass ihm wirklich vergeben worden war, während er beruhigend über dessen Rücken streichelte.

"Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Satoshi noch einmal und küsste ihn sanft. "Bitte, komm zu mir zurück!"

"Natürlich komme ich zurück!" Dark drückte ihn ein letztes Mal an sich, ehe er sich entschlossen von seinem Geliebten löste. "Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen! Glaub mir das!" Satoshi nickte nur stumm.

Dark musterte das Herz misstrauisch. Das, was er nun vor hatte, grenzte an Wahnsinn, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, wollte er Daisuke jemals wiederfinden. Er warf Satoshi einen letzten Blick zu, dann ließ er sich ohne Zögern in den Stein fallen.

 



 

"Wieder unter den Lebenden?!"

Daisuke kam nur mühsam zu sich. Das erste was er sah, war eine dunkle Gestalt, die über ihm hockte. Benommen sah er auf und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Kalte blaue Augen musterten ihn mitleidlos, dann ließ Krad seine Hand vorschnellen.

Der scharfe Schmerz in seiner linken Wange brachte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "KRAD!"

"Gut! Und nächstes Mal lernst du dann ‚deinen‘ Namen!" lästerte der Dämon ätzend.

"Wo sind wir?!" Eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Wut ließ Daisukes Wangen rot aufglühen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Bist du wirklich so blöd?! Die Antwort auf deine Fragen ist doch wohl offensichtlich!"

"Kannst du mir keine vernünftige Antwort geben?"

"Warum sollte ich?!" Krad grub seine Hand in Daisukes Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf zurück. "Dir und diesem verdammten Dieb verdanke ich es, dass ich hier festsitze!"

"Was...was...meinst du damit?!" stammelte Daisuke erschrocken.

"Bist du immer so schwerfällig? Wie hält Dark das nur aus?!"

"..."

"Schon besser!" stellte Krad mit trockener Stimme fest. Nach einem letzten heftigen Ruck ließ er die roten Strähnen los und Daisuke atmete erleichtert auf. "Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach, das dürftest sogar du verstehen! Wir sind im Inneren des Herzens. Ich wollte Dark und dich hier einschließen, aber er hat es wieder einmal geschafft, mich zu überlisten! Der einzige Trost ist, dass du mit mir zusammen hier festsitzt! Ich schätze, das habe ich der angeborenen Niwaschen Dämlichkeit zu verdanken!"

"Bist du eigentlich immer so eklig? Kein Wunder, dass Satoshi alles darum gegeben hätte, von dir befreit zu werden!"

"Lass Satoshi da raus!" warnte Krad mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und das Blitzen in seinen Augen erinnerte Daisuke daran, wie unberechenbar er sein konnte.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?!"

"Nichts! Wir sitzen für alle Ewigkeit hier drin fest!"

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Es muss einen Ausweg geben!" Daisuke glaubte im ersten Moment, er hätte sich verhört. Es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, den Stein wieder zu verlassen.

"Gibt es aber nicht! Das Herz ist eine Falle. Wer ihr ins Netz geht, bleibt in ihr kleben, um es mal vereinfacht auszudrücken. Sollte jemand versuchen uns zu retten, wird es ihm ebenso ergehen wie uns!"

Daisuke schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Wer denkt sich denn so etwas aus?!"

Krad schnaubte verächtlich. "Das Herz ist so alt, dass niemand weiß, wer es erschaffen hat, aber wer immer es war, hat ein geniales Kunstwerk geschaffen!"

"Sehr beeindruckend, aber das bringt uns alles nichts, solange wir nicht raus können!" Daisuke hatte im Augenblick keine Geduld für die künstlerischen Einzelheiten des Herzens.

Der Dämon warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Du hast einfach keinen Sinn für Kunst! Aber etwas anderes kann man von einem Dieb auch nicht erwarten!"

Daisuke machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, darauf zu antworten. Statt dessen wechselte er das Thema. "Ich kann nicht glauben, das es Fallen gibt, denen man nicht entkommen kann! Es muss doch so etwas wie einen Notausgang geben!"

"Das gibt es ja auch! Aber um dem Herzen zu entkommen, müsste uns jemand suchen und mit positiver Energie hier rausholen!" Krad verzog das Gesicht, als er diese Erklärung abgab.

"Positive Energie?!"

"Liebe, Freundschaft, Mitgefühl...positive Gefühle eben!" erklärte Krad und verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Aber wer wäre so verrückt, freiwillig hierher zu kommen?!"

"Dark wird es versuchen!" Daisuke klang so überzeugt, dass Krad nur noch ein belustigt schnaubte.

"Dann werde ich doch noch das Vergnügen haben, ihn ebenfalls gefangen zu sehen!" war alles, was der Dämon dazu sagte.

Daisuke spürte, wie irrationaler Zorn in ihm aufstieg und auf einmal hatte er das für ihn untypische Verlangen, dem Dämon seine boshaften Worte um jeden Preis zurückzuzahlen. "Dark würde alles tun, um mir zu helfen! Das ist mehr, als du von Satoshi jemals erwarten darfst!"

Krad starrte ihn überrascht an, doch Daisuke war noch nicht fertig. Immer noch war da dieser Drang in ihm, der ihn dazu trieb, Krad um jeden Preis zu verletzen, ihn wenn möglich zu zerstören.

"Ich weiß, was du glaubst! Du hoffst in deinem Inneren, dass Satoshi dich so sehr vermisst, dass er dich suchen kommt! Mach dir nichts vor! Satoshi wird dich niemals lieben, ganz gleich, wie sehr du dich bemühst oder womit du ihm drohst! Du hast eine hübsche Schale aber der Kern ist verdorben! Wenn man liebt, dann zählt nicht das Äußere sondern nur der Charakter!"

Krad ballte wütend die Fäuste, mühsam einen gewaltsamen Ausbruch unterdrückend. Daisukes Worte hatten ihn tiefer getroffen, als er jemals zugeben würde. "Erzähl du mir nichts von Liebe! Was weißt du schon? Satoshi und ich haben eine Zukunft! Er muss sich nur erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen!"

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" Daisuke lachte höhnisch auf. "Du liebst ihn vielleicht, aber du hast den falschen Weg gewählt, um es ihm zu zeigen! Ganz gleich, was du versuchst, er wird dich immer ablehnen, weil du seine Liebe erzwingen willst!"

Krad bewegte sich so schnell, dass Daisuke seine Absicht erst erkannte, als es zu spät war. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen landete er unter dem Dämon, der mit beiden Händen seinen Hals umklammerte. "Das ist nicht wahr! Er wird meine Liebe erwidern! Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt!"

Seine Finger schlossen sich um Daisukes Kehle, doch der Junge machte keinen Versuch, sich zu verteidigen. Auf einmal war dieses Bedürfnis, Krad Schmerzen zuzufügen, verschwunden und Daisuke erschrak vor sich selbst, erschrak vor diesem Hass, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Das war nicht er! So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor getan. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.

Er war immer noch wie betäubt, entsetzt von sich selbst und seinen Handlungen, so dass er statt sich zu wehren, in Krads schmerzerfüllte Augen blickte und dort eine Wahrheit fand, die er niemals erwartet hätte.


	10. Chapter 10

=Er weiß es, ich kann an seinen Augen erkennen, dass er es weiß!= Krad wich hastig zurück. Er geriet in Panik, als er erkannte, dass es Daisuke gelungen war, bis in sein Innerstes vorzudrängen, seine geheimsten Gefühle wahrzunehmen.

Daisuke erhob sich langsam, sein Hals schmerzte, doch er fühlte sich gut. Krad rührte sich nicht, als er auf ihn zuging, schien wie erstarrt zu sein. Erst als Daisuke ihm zögernd die Hand auf die Wange legte, wachte er aus seiner Starre auf und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück.

"Fass mich nicht an!"

Daisuke lächelte nur und wieder streckte er die Hand nach dem Dämon aus, der sie wütend beiseite schlug. "Hörst du nicht zu?!"

Daisuke zwang den Dämon mit sanfter Gewalt, sich ihm zuzuwenden. "Bitte Krad, ich will dir helfen!"

"Ich will deine Hilfe nicht, Niwa! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven mit deiner scheinheiligen Freundlichkeit!" spie Krad ihm entgegen. Helle Augen trafen sich mit dunklen und Daisuke bedachte den Dämon mit einem wissenden Blick.

"Mach mir doch nichts vor! Ich weiß, was du fühlst! Ich kann es sehen!" Daisuke streckte ein weiteres Mal behutsam die Hand aus, doch Krad stieß ihn von sich.

"Wenn du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lässt, reiße ich dir das Herz raus!" fauchte er den Jungen überraschend an. Unbekannte Gefühle brachten sein Inneres in Aufruhr, als die Eisschicht, die sein Herz seit Jahrhunderten umgab allmählich schmolz.

"Jeder braucht Hilfe!" Bevor Daisuke weitersprechen konnte, zischte ein Energieblitz durch die Luft, verfehlte Daisuke nur um wenige Zentimeter und fügte Krad eine leichte Wunde am Oberarm zu, als er an ihm vorbei in den Tiefen des Steins verschwand.

"DARK!" Der Dieb taumelte einige Schritte zurück, als Daisuke ihm in die Arme sprang. "Dark! Wie kommst du...warum bist du...?! Wie hast du mich gefunden?!"

"Ich bin den Spuren deiner Seele gefolgt!" Der Dieb wuschelte seinem Freund liebevoll durch die Haare, dann schob er ihn hinter sich. "Nur einen kleinen Augenblick Geduld noch, dann gehen wir. Ich muß nur erst mit Krad abrechnen!"

"Was?!" Daisuke glaubte es nicht, Dark schien ihm völlig verändert. "Du willst mit ihm kämpfen?!"

"Natürlich!"

"Das ist lächerlich! Warum könnt ihr euch nicht vertragen?!" Daisuke bemühte sich verzweifelt, zu seinem Freund durchzudringen, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch Dark schien ihm kälter, als er es jemals vorher wahrgenommen hatte. Er erkannte seinen Freund nicht wieder und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Angst vor ihm.

"Weil es immer schon so war! Es ist unser Schicksal, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Solange, bis einer von uns beiden vernichtet ist!" Zu Daisukes Überraschung zeigte Krads Gesicht tiefe Zufriedenheit, obwohl die Wunde ihn schmerzen musste.

"Das kann ich nicht glauben!" Daisuke trat vor Krad und wollte nach seiner Verletzung sehen, doch Krad nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Hand um den Nacken des Jungen zu schließen. Seine Magie ließ Daisuke innerhalb Sekunden ohnmächtig zusammensinken.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Dark!"

Der Dieb lächelte kalt. "Da stimme ich dir zu! Hör auf, dich zu verstecken und lass es uns endlich hinter uns bringen!"

"Ich verstecke mich nicht!" Krad grinste verhalten und stupste den bewusstlosen Jungen sachte mit dem Fuß an.

Dark grollte wütend. "Daisuke hat nichts damit zu tun! Wenn du gewinnen solltest, will ich, dass du ihm hilfst, den Stein zu verlassen!"

"Und ich dachte, du bist froh, dass du diesen kleinen Parasiten losgeworden bist! Willst du etwa für immer deinen Körper teilen?!"

"Wie....wie bitte?!" Dark hoffte, er hätte sich verhört, doch Krads Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

"Mach mir doch nichts vor! Im Grunde deines Herzens bist du doch glücklich, dass du ihn los bist!"

Dark warf Krad einen kalten Blick zu. "Jemand wie du kann sich das natürlich nicht vorstellen, aber ich mag Daisuke! Sehr sogar!"

"Wirklich? Er ist langsam und naiv! Wie kannst du ihn vermissen?!" Krad grinste boshaft.

Dark atmete mühsam aus und ein, bis sein Zorn sich allmählich wieder legte. Wenn er zornig in den Kampf ging, konnte er nicht gewinnen.

"Bereit? Dann stirb!"

"Nein!"

Krad zuckte zusammen, als er Daisukes Stimme hinter sich hörte. Der Junge stand an seiner Seite. Sein Blick war traurig. Wie hatte er so schnell die Wirkung des Schlafzaubers überwinden können?

"Das ist keine Lösung, Krad!"

"Ich halte es für eine sehr gute Lösung!"

"Das stimmt nicht, Krad! Und das weißt du auch!" Daisuke legte dem Dämon die Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn bittend an. "Ihr müsst nicht kämpfen! Es geht auch ohne sinnloses Blutvergießen!"

"Solch eine Chance bekomme ich nie wieder!" Krad riss sich los und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu.

"KRAD!" Der Dämon zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Daisuke unvermittelt losbrüllte und wandte dem Jungen seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu. Diese Gelegenheit ließ Dark nicht ungenutzt.

Er sammelte die alle Magie, die ihm noch geblieben war und schleuderte sie gegen den Dämon.

"Dark! Nein!" Daisuke sprang gegen Dark, doch es war zu spät. Der Energieball traf den überraschten Dämon an der Schulter und schickte ihn mit einem erstickten Keuchen zu Boden.

Der Dieb setzte nach, doch Daisuke stellte sich vor den am Boden liegenden Krad. "Dark! Krad ist nicht böse! Er kann sich ändern!"

Daisuke versetzte Dark mit dieser Aussage einen Schock. "Wie bitte?!"

"Hast du jemals in seine Augen gesehen? Er ist einfach nur einsam und sehnt sich nach Liebe und Verständnis! Wir können ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen! Ich bin sicher, dass er sich ändern will, wenn wir ihm nur diese Möglichkeit geben!"

"Ich glaube, du hast ein wenig den Blick für die Realität verloren, Daisuke!" Darks Stimme klang amüsiert und ärgerlich zugleich. "Erinnerst du dich? Wir reden hier von Krad! Er ist der Böse! Weißt du nicht mehr, was er Satoshi alles angetan hat? Und jetzt willst du ihm helfen? Bist du irre?!"

"Ich habe gar nichts vergessen! Aber Krad ist nicht wirklich böse! Er kann nur mit seinen Gefühlen nicht richtig umgehen!"

"Weißt du, manchmal macht deine Naivität mir wirklich Sorgen!"

Daisuke warf dem Dieb einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Wenn du an seiner Stelle wärst, würdest du auch nicht wollen, dass man dich im Stich lässt!"

"Diesen Unsinn höre ich mir nicht länger an!" Dark schob seinen Freund beiseite, doch Daisuke umklammerte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn wieder herum.

"Dark! Wie kannst du nur!" Daisuke funkelte Dark wütend an. "Du kannst Krad nicht einfach töten!"

"Warum denn nicht?!"

"Weil es nicht richtig wäre! Er verdient eine zweite Chance!"

Dark schnaubte verächtlich. "Na, aber sicher! Der und sich ändern! Ich kenne ihn länger als du und ich sage dir, Krad ist einfach verrückt!"

"Nein, das ist er nicht! Wenn wir ihm jetzt helfen, dann gibt es für ihn die Möglichkeit, noch einmal ganz neu anzufangen!"

"Vorsicht!"

Dark stieß Daisuke beiseite, als Krad unvermittelt auf sie zusprang. Er reagierte ohne Nachzudenken und diesmal traf sein Energieblitz den Dämon mitten in die Brust.

"Krad!" Daisuke rannte zu dem gefallenen Dämon und untersuchte ihn hastig. Zu seinem Entsetzen blutete er aus einer tiefen Wunde und Daisuke wurde rasch klar, dass es für Krad keinerlei Hoffnung mehr gab, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah. "Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

"Geh beiseite, Daisuke! Lass es mich ein für alle mal beenden! Es ist besser so!" Dark musterte ihn kalt und der Junge schauderte. Daisuke wandte sich dem Dämon zu und ihre Blicke verflochten sich ineinander. In diesem Augenblick erkannte er Krads Absicht.

"Dark, hör auf! Je mehr wir uns bekämpfen, desto geringer werden unsere Chancen, jemals wieder dem Herzen entkommen zu können!" Daisuke erklärte Dark in knappen Sätzen, was es mit dem Herzen auf sich hatte.

Erschrocken starrte Dark ihn an, er war merklich blass geworden. "Du meinst....?!"

Der Junge nickte zittrig. "Schließe Frieden mit ihm! Und dann lass uns endlich diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen, solange wir das noch können!"

Dark nickte und kniete sich neben Krad, der ihn leicht benommen ansah. "Du hast es gehört! Vergessen wir unsere kleinlichen Streitereien und komm mit uns!"

"Nein!" Krad taumelte auf die Füße. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne, mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde spürte er sein Leben verrinnen, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte ein für alle Mal dieser elenden Existenz entkommen, wollte nur noch frei sein. Er ballte die letzten Reste seiner Magie zu einer einzigen Entladung zusammen und schleuderte sie Dark und Daisuke entgegen.

Daisuke schloss die Augen, sein Ende in dem Feuersturm erwartend, den Krad entfacht hatte, doch er spürte nichts. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

Er und Dark waren unversehrt, aber Krads Magie hatte sich gegen ihn selbst gerichtet und verzehrte ihn in einem tobenden Flammenmeer.

"Was....warum...?!"

"Komm schon, Daisuke! Darüber kannst du später noch nachdenken!" Dark zog ihn einige Schritte weit mit sich, doch der Junge riss sich los und eilte zurück.

"Ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen!" erklärte Daisuke entschlossen und warf sich in die wild zuckenden Flammenmauer, welches Krad umgab.

"NEIN! DAISUKE!" Darks Reaktion kam einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät und der Dieb konnte nur noch mitansehen, wie sein Freund in den Flammen verschwand.


	11. Chapter 11

Heiß...../Nimm meine Hand/......brennen....../Krad bitte!/.......Schmerz...../Gib nicht auf!/......Es tut so weh!...../Krad!/...Es ist so heiß, so entsetzlich heiß!....../Du kannst nicht so einfach aufgeben!/

Gedanken...Geräusche...einzelne Fetzen seiner Erinnerungen, überlagert von einem alles verschlingenden Schmerz von dem er nicht wusste, ob er von außen oder von innen kam, doch er begrüßte ihn, wehrte sich nicht dagegen, war dieses Brennen doch die gerechte Strafe, bot ihm vielleicht den Ausweg, den er schon so lange herbeisehnte.

/Nein, ich lasse dich nicht!/ Die Stimme kam immer wieder, gab nicht auf und unwillkürlich klammerte er sich an ihr fest, nicht bereit, gänzlich in die Dunkelheit zu sinken, in die er sich selbst gestoßen hatte. /Kannst du mich hören? Antworte mir!/

Das Gefühl zu fallen, tief und immer tiefer, ohne je wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Flammen, die sich in seinen Körper fraßen, durch Knochen und Nerven liefen, bis sie sein Herz erreichten und dieses in einen lodernden Feuerball verwandelten, vor deren zerstörerischer Hitze es kein Entrinnen gab.

/Krad, bitte!/ Die Stimme war eindeutig näher jetzt, ganz so, als flüstere ihr Besitzer ihm ins Ohr. Er zuckte zusammen. Eben noch war er ganz allein gewesen...

Krad spürte geisterhafte Finger in seinem Haar. Er wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Berührung kam, doch er war immer noch allein.

Die Stimme lockte ihn weiter. /Du musst zu mir kommen! Komm zu mir und deine Einsamkeit wird ein Ende haben! Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, du wirst nie wieder allein sein!/

Er zögerte. In diesem Augenblick kehrte der von ihm entfachte Feuersturm mit aller Macht zurück und Krads Inneres wankte unter diesem Ansturm. Der glühende Wind zerrte an seinen Gedanken, umschlang sein Herz und nagte an seiner Seele. Zu viel war geschehen, er war immer noch völlig aufgewühlt von den letzten Ereignissen.

/Lass mich dir helfen! Du musst es nur zulassen!/

=Ich...= Auf einmal waren seine Erinnerungen wieder da, trieben die Flammen davon und trafen ihn mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers, zerrissen sein Herz in schmerzhafte Fetzen. =Satoshi...!=

/Es geht ihm gut! Komm zu mir, Krad!/

Jetzt erkannte er auch die Stimme, die ihn rief. =Niwa?! Warum willst du mir helfen?=

/Weil ich dein wahres Wesen gesehen habe, Krad! Du bist nicht böse, du bist nur einsam und sehnst dich nach Liebe! Komm zu mir! Ich werde immer für dich da sein!/

=Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Niwa!= Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte Krad nichts lieber, als der Finsternis zu entkommen, die ihn an diesem substanzlosen Ort festhielt, doch das konnte er vor seinem Feind nicht zugeben, konnte ihm diese gefährlich Schwäche nicht offenbaren... Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende verfolgen konnte, erklang wieder Niwas Stimme.

/Vergiss die Vergangenheit Krad! Es zählt nur das hier und jetzt! Mach einen neuen Anfang!/

Sein Wunsch, der Dunkelheit zu entkommen, wurde immer stärker. Wieder allein zu sein, wieder die Verzweiflung, die Schmerzen zu spüren, immer abseits zu stehen...so stark war er nicht mehr. Er wollte....wollte....

/Willst du nicht zu mir kommen?/

Das Angebot von Freundschaft, das in Daisukes Stimme mitschwang, brachte in Krad eine längst tot geglaubte Seite zum klingen und er griff freudig danach, entschlossen, einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtig zu machen.

 



 

Mit einem Ruck kam er zu sich. Neben ihm lag Krads regloser Körper. Dark blinzelte verwirrt. "Daisuke....?"

"Du bist wach?" Satoshi warf sich auf den überraschten Dieb und umarmte ihn heftig. Der Dieb zog ihn an sich und einige Minuten lang hielten sie einfach nur fest, ihre Nähe genießend, glücklich darüber, zusammen zu sein. Dann löste Satoshi sich langsam und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Krad.

"Was ist mit Daisuke?"

Dark seufzte und erzählte seinem Freund was geschehen war. Satoshi schloss betroffen die Augen.

"Und was nun? Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Das Herz hat mich einfach rausgeworfen! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit Daisuke geschehen ist!"

"Vielleicht können wir....!" Satoshi unterbrach sich und wandte den Kopf. Etwas hatte sein Aufmerksamkeit erregt, etwas.... "Sieh nur! Der Stein! Er glüht!"

Dark richtete sich auf und nahm den in einem blassblauen Licht glühenden Opal hoffnungsvoll in die Hand. Ein heftiges Zucken durchlief den Stein und der Dieb ließ ihn mit einem leisen Fluch fallen. Seine Handfläche brannte wie Feuer.

"Was zum.....?!"

"Es scheint...!" Wieder kam Satoshi nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, denn wieder erstrahlte der Stein in diesem unheimlichen blauen Licht und die beiden zuckten erschrocken zurück. Das Licht legte sich um Krads Körper, schloss ihn vollkommen ein.

Kaum war es verblasst, flatterten Krads Augenlider unruhig und der Dämon schlug langsam die Augen auf.

 



 

Das Erwachen kam so plötzlich wie ein Guss kalten Wassers. Krad wurde erbarmungslos aus dem Dämmerzustand gerissen, in den er nach seiner Rettung gefallen war. Orientierungslos sah er sich um und entdeckte Satoshi und Dark nicht weit von sich entfernt.

"Wir haben es geschafft!" Er streckte die Hand nach Satoshi aus, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Seine Miene war kalt und unpersönlich, nicht der kleinste Funke menschlicher Wärme spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

"Wo ist Daisuke?!" Satoshi blickte verächtlich auf den Dämon hinunter. Er näherte sich ihm langsam und sprach rasch weiter. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, Krad! Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten, als dich sterben zu sehen, aber erst will ich wissen, wo Daisuke ist!"

"Aber....!"

/Wieso erkennen sie denn die Wahrheit nicht?/

=Ich hab doch gesagt, du bist langsam!=

/Krad? Wo....was....soll das heißen.....?/

=Genau das heißt es, Niwa!=

 



 

Drei Monate später....

‚Wenn ich an damals denke, dann wundere ich mich immer noch, dass wir diese Nacht überlebt haben.

An den Rückweg kann ich mich kaum erinnern, aber wir haben es geschafft. Das erste, woran ich mich erinnere, war Satoshis erschrockenes Gesicht, als ich zu mir kam. Erst später habe ich begriffen, wie sehr wir ihn erschreckt haben müssen.

Ich hatte nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, die es haben würde, Krad zu retten. Ich handelte rein impulsiv und es war mir egal, was mit mir selbst geschehen würde. Aber selbst jetzt, wo mir klar ist, welch einen Preis ich zahlen musste, würde ich es wieder tun.

Den Stein haben wir an einem sicheren Ort versteckt. Nie wieder soll jemand seine Kraft zu seinem eigenen Nutzen gegen andere einsetzen.

Für uns hat sich einiges geändert. Dark und Satoshi sind endlich zusammen, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht haben. Dark ist zu Satoshi gezogen und ich sehe sie jetzt seltener, aber ich weiß, dass wir immer gute Freunde bleiben werden.

Ich freue mich für die beiden. Es war so schwer für mich, ihren Kummer mit ansehen zu müssen. Diese ganze Katastrophe hatte wenigstens auch etwas Gutes. Sie hat Dark von mir getrennt und ihm so einen eigenen Körper und eine glückliche Zukunft mit der Liebe seines Lebens beschert.

Satoshi war außer sich vor Freude. Noch nie habe ich ihn so voller Leben gesehen. Er und Dark waren nicht voneinander zu trennen, nachdem wir endlich aus dem Herzen zurückgekehrt waren.

Krad hat sich völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Es ist mir zwar gelungen, ihn vor der endgültigen Vernichtung zu bewahren, doch ich fürchte, er hat sich immer noch nicht von dem Schock erholt, sich jetzt einen Körper mit mir teilen zu müssen.

Was uns die Zukunft bringt, wird sich zeigen, aber ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass Krad und ich gut miteinander auskommen werden.‘

"Daisuke?!" Emiko tauchte in der Tür auf und lächelte ihrem Sohn liebevoll zu. "Dark und Satoshi warten unten auf dich! Beeil dich!"

"Ich komme!" Daisuke schlug sein Tagebuch zu und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

 

\- E N D E -


End file.
